


To The Moon

by cyphernetic



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Gen, Science Fiction, Vixx - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10108544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyphernetic/pseuds/cyphernetic
Summary: When Jung Taekwoon arrives at Space Camp, he is met by five other bright hopefuls who have a soft spot for space exploration and astronomy, just like him. But what happens when one of the young men, Han Sanghyuk repairs a broken robot with access to all the camp's functions, which tries to make all of Sanghyuk's dreams come true?





	1. Welcome To Space Camp

"NEXT!" the woman at the table yelled to the young men and women in line. All the new students were about to receive their name tags for orientation.

One student walked up to the desk with a smile on his face. "Name?" the woman said blankly, looking down at a clip board

"Lee Hongbin.." Hongbin said, feeling a bit out of place. The woman at the table looked through the pile of name tags. When she finally found one that said "Lee Hongbin", she pulled it out and handed it to him. "Enjoy your time at Space Camp, Hongbin" the woman looked up at him and said a little more brightly. Hongbin smiled and walked aimlessly through the gym area, looking up at the decorations that hung by strings, waiting for Sanghyuk and Jaehwan.

"NEXT!" the woman shouted again. After a few students came and went, another young adult came up to the table, doing the pee-pee dance because he was so excited. "Name?" the woman asked.

"Cha Hakyeon" he smiled and helped the woman look through the huge and unorganized stack of name tags. When Hakyeon finally found his name, he took it and bowed to the lady at the desk and looked around the gym in awe, slowly passing by Hongbin, who was still waiting for his friends.

"NEXT!" 

The young man standing behind Hakyeon strutted towards the desk. "Kim Wonshik" he said, not even waiting for the woman to ask for his name. The woman looked up, honestly shocked by Wonshik's disrespect. She rolled her eyes and looked for his name tag. When she found it, she tossed it towards him and looked back down at her clip board.. Wonshik scoffed and walked out of the gym, not even looking around at the amazing decorations.

After about 20 students, Hongbin saw a familiar face.

"Name?" the woman asked.

"Lee Jaehwan... You're very pretty, need help organizing these?" Jaehwan gestured to the stack of name tags. Hongbin rolled his eyes and did a face palm. "Why can't you just be quiet?" he thought.

"Give me a break" the woman hissed and handed Jaehwan his name tag. He didn't think anything of it and walked towards Hongbin. "Can't you just keep those remarks to yourself?" Hongbin asked "You're such an embarrassment"

"It's called making a good impression" Jaehwan replied as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Where's Sanghyuk? He's taking forever" Jaehwan added. "I know.. I'm kinda starting to get worried" Hongbin bit his lip. "Oh, stop worrying.. You know how much Sanghyuk hates it.." Jaehwan rolled his eyes. Hongbin didn't listen to his friend and only scanned the room for any sign of Sanghyuk. Finally, he was in Hongbin's sight. Sanghyuk waved to Hongbin as he stood in line.. When Hongbin waved back with a huge goofy grin on his face, Jaehwan spotted him in line and cracked a small smile. "Found him" Jaehwan said. After Sanghyuk got his name tag, the three friends left the gym together...

After ten more minutes, one of the last boys in line came up to the desk and bowed to the woman. "Name?" she asked for the 1000th time that day. 

"Jung Taekwoon" the shy young man said in his angelic voice. 

The woman scanned the last ten remaining name tags for his name, but couldn't find it. "Taekwoon, I can't see your name tag" the woman said

"What?" Taekwoon started to panic and looked at the name tags with her. But after much inspection, Taekwoon didn't have a name tag of his own. "Let me take you to the principal.. He'll figure this out for you" the woman stood up and took Taekwoon by the arm. He knew this would happen. "But I followed all the steps.. I paid for my books, I took the online survey" Taekwoon babbled.

"Sweetie.. Everything is going to be fine.. We have many students.. This is nothing more than a mix-up.. It happens quite a bit" she went on, trying to calm him down.

\----

"Jung Taekwoon" the principal said as he looked at a file, sitting down at his desk. "You needed to see me?" he asked

"Well.. I was in line to get my name tag but the lady at the desk said I didn't have one" Taekwoon looked down at his lap. "So she brought me here.. I did all the instructions on the application.. I took the survey, I took the quiz and got 100%.. I paid for my books.."

"From what I can see here.. You successfully completed all the requirements.." the principal said as he looked down at his file. "Really?" Taekwoon smiled..

"Your transcripts are your problem.. You didn't fit the grade requirements.. You also didn't get a letter of recommendation from any instructor either" 

Taekwoon looked down and sighed. "What happens now...?" he asked

"I'm sorry son, but you don't have the requirements.. Go back to school and we can try again next year.." the principal closed the file and nodded. As he started to get up, Taekwoon stood up with him. "Please sir, I've tried so hard to come here, I've taken classes on space travel for years..I-I'm ready" he pleaded. 

"These are our rules here. I'm sorry.. There's not much else I can for you" the principal patted Taekwoon on the back walked past him to leave his office. Taekwoon couldn't believe it. After so much hard work and dedication to enter a space camp in Korea. His dream to attend a school that only focused on the thing he was most interested in and he didn't have to leave the country...

But now, just because of his transcripts.. He has to go back to school..

The thought of having to try all over again made Taekwoon tear up. He sat back down in the chair and cried in his hands.

After minutes of sobbing, another man walked in and looked down at Taekwoon. When he realized someone was watching, Taekwoon looked up and bowed his head.. "I'm sorry, I'll leave" he sniffled and stood up, but the man stopped him..

"I heard everything.. Sit down" the man said and gestured the young man to sit down. Taekwoon took a seat and wiped his face.

"My name is Park Yoohyuk.. But just call me Mr. Park. I'm a new counselor here and I fix problems.." Yoohyuk said with a smile..

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Park, but I don't think you can fix my problem.."

"Oh, but I think I can.. I've heard of you.. I read your file, and my colleagues have told stories about seeing you attend their classes late at night.. You seem to be good at research.." Yoohyuk explained. "Really? P-People know about me" Taekwoon almost stumbled on his own words. "Oh yes"

"I tried so hard.."

"I know you did, Taekwoon.. How about I offer my scholarship to you? Every staff member gets one each to offer a student, regardless of their fees and grades.. And I believe you deserve to stay here. You've worked so hard.."

"But my letter of recommendation..."

"You don't have to worry about that.. And if we must, I'll write it.." Yoohyuk smiled and wrote out a form to hand to the principal..

"You can do this for me?" Taekwoon asked, feeling hope for the first time. 

"I can and I will. I can't think of any other student that has so much potential.. And I won't let it go to waste"

Taekwoon let out a sigh of relief and looked around the room, feeling like he was dreaming. "Let's go... You go set up your bunk in living quarters 12B. And I'll talk to the principal for you.. Please don't worry.. I can take care of it from here" Yoohyuk said as he stood up

"I can't thank you enough" Taekwoon smiled up at him. 

"Grades don't define who we really are.. I think you're very smart.. Can't let such a brilliant mind leave us.." Yoohyuk said one last time and walked out.. 

Trying his hardest to contain his feels, Taekwoon walked to living quarters 12B to set up his living space.

Just as he walked into a big room filled with bunk beds, Taekwoon realized that the beds had names on them. "There are names on everything" he rolled his eyes.. Just as Taekwoon saw one bed without a name, he walked towards it, but a worker beat him to it and set a name tag on it. Taekwoon sighed. "This is gunna be hard" he thought and started to walk away, but instead he turned around to see the bastard who stole his bed. It wasn't until further inspection that the name tag had his name on it

"Jung Taekwoon" he read in his mind and smiled. "Just take a breath" he thought and climbed up to the top bunk and laid out his favorite books on his bed. When he looked up, he watched as a young man saw his name on the bottom bunk and started to situate himself. The man living underneath Taekwoon looked to be younger than him

"Talk to someone, you're going to need info" Taekwoon thought... He crouched over the bed and looked down at his roommate. "I guess I missed orientation, huh?" Taekwoon said awkardly. 

"Did you?" the young man sighed and looked up at him. Taekwoon only nodded. "Well, it was boring as hell.. But I can tell you about it if you want" the boy said with a smile. Taekwoon beamed and nooded. "That would be great! I'm Jung Taekwoon" he smiled and held out his hand. 

"I'm Lee Hongbin.. I'm excited to start working with you.." Hongbin smiled and started to pull out the papers he received from the orientation to show to Taekwoon.


	2. Introduce Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are introduced to each other and their new instructor. Hyuk makes a new friend

After much needed rest, the boys in living quarters 12B were woken up by a loud horn. 

"SO LOUD"

"WHAT ON EARTH"

"SHUT IT OFF"

The boys finally realized what was happening and started to get out of bed slowly. 

Taekwoon slowly opened his eyes and found that the lights were all on.. It was time to wake up. He checked his phone for the time.. "6:10am" he read in his head. Taekwoon decided not to complain and climbed down the small ladder to get dressed. 

"Get good sleep?" Taekwoon heard Hongbin ask behind him. Taekwoon only looked at him and nodded as he unfolded his clothes. 

After Hongbin shot Taekwoon a smile, he stood up and walked around the hall of bunks to look for Sanghyuk. "Sanghyuk!" he called for him, but was promptly tripped by someone's belongings in the walkway. "Oh! I'm sorry dude" the owner of the bag said worriedly as he picked up his things. "It's fine.. But keep it out of this spot.. People are trying to walk here" Hongbin scolded the stranger.. "I'm sorry. Sorry" the boy continued to bow.. Hongbin looked down at his bunk to read his name.. "You're Kim Wonshik?" Hongbin asked. Wonshik only nodded. 

"Watch where you place your stuff, Wonshik" Hongbin said one last time and walked away. Wonshik sighed and walked back to his bunk.. "That's enough excitement for one morning" he thought and got dressed.

"Hyung! Over here!" Sanghyuk called out to Hongbin when he spotted him coming closer. Hongbin waved back and smiled, until... 

"GUESS WHO!" someone yelled in Hongbin's ear, making him jump. Hongbin turned around to Jaehwan.

"You annoying-" he said and raised his hand, ready to slap him.. "Are you sleeping on the top bunk?" he asked

"Yupp. Me and Sanghyuk are roommates" Jaehwan smiled and put his shoes on.. "Well, we're all in the same room.. So I'd like to think we're all roommates" Hongbin said coldly. "You're just jealous because I get to bunk with Sanghyuk and you don't!" Jaehwan stuck his tongue at Hongbin and ran away before he could get caught.

Just then..

"Breakfast will be served in twenty minutes" a voice on the big speaker announced.. "We better hurry.... Get your shoes on.." Hongbin said to Sanghyuk, who only obeyed.

\----

Wonshik looked around at the boys in his living quarters as he dialed a number on his phone. He put the phone up to his ear and waited for an answer. But the phone rang and rang, until the person's voicemail played. Wonshik rolled his eyes. 

"So we're getting ready to eat breakfast.. And after that my classes start.. Just wanted to let you know how it's going.. Call me back later" he left a voicemail and clicked 'end call'

Wonshik looked down at the ground and sighed when the boy sleeping above him jumped down from his bed and started to walk away, but tripped over Wonshik's bag and landed face first on the ground. 

"AGAIN??" Wonshik shrieked and scrambled to help his bunk buddy up.. "I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry" he apologized over and over. "My nose!" the young man clutched his bleeding nose

"Oh god.. I'm really sorry. I could've sworn I moved my bag!" Wonshik said before he took a moment to look up at the name on the top bunk..

"Can I call you Hakyeon? I'm really sorry" 

Finally, Hakyeon made it to his feet and wiped his nose.. "I'm okay. And yes, that's my name"

"Do you want me to walk with you to breakfast?"

"Sure, I guess. I'll probably get lost though"

"No problem.. I'd rather get lost with someone other than getting lost alone" Wonshik smiled and walked next to Hakyeon..

Finally, all the boys were out of their bunks and on their way to the cafeteria.

\----

Taekwoon made his way to an empty table with his plate of food and pulled his phone out of his pocket and call his parents. 

"Hello?" Taekwoon heard his father on the other end. 

"Dad! It's Taekwoon"

"Hey! How is Space Camp? You actually made it in? I thought you were afraid you wouldn't"

"Well.. I got a little help"

"Really? From who?"

"A counselor"

"Ahhh.. Well your mother is still asleep. Shall I leave a message?"

"Just let her know that I called. I gotta go. I'm about to eat" Taekwoon said before saying goodbye to his father. Talking to his parents always made him smile

Soon after talking on the phone, a few other boys sat next to Taekwoon and talked amongst themselves. He felt a little nervous being close to them, so without realizing it, Taekwoon accidently moved his plate and his cup of milk fell off the table and all over the shoes of the guy sitting next to him.

Taekwoon cursed under his breath and picked up the cup off the ground. He was about to stand up to fetch napkins, but the boy sitting to him grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back down. "You know, these shoes are expensive!" he yelled in Taekwoon's ear. "Stop being a klutz!"

"I'm sorry" Taekwoon mumbled and bowed his head. "What's wrong with you? Talk louder" the boy demanded. "Leave him alone, Jiyong" one of the boys said out of sympathy for Taekwoon. 

"No! This brat spilt milk on my shoes.." Jiyong shouted

"Why won't you talk?"

Taekwoon only looked down at the ground, trying his hardest to avoid anymore verbal abuse, but it obviously wasn't working.

"I think he's retarded" one of the boys laughed..

"Are you? Are you a retard or something?" Jiyong giggled. "No" Taekwoon said quietly

"Yah! Speak up!" one of the boys shouted while Jiyong slapped him upside the head. 

Then again..

"Come on! Talk, you retard!"

Just then...

"Hey hey hey! Knock it off" another boy ran up to the scene and tore Jiyong's hands away from Taekwoon's collar. "Don't touch me! And don't get in this, he ruined my shoes"

"Well, he's a polite guy, I'm assuming it was an accident.. And I'm also assuming he said sorry.. Am I right?"

"..Yeah.. But.."

"Then that's all that matters.. Walk away" the boy said and shoved Jiyong in another direction, who only glared and strutted away with his friends..

"Hey, you okay? He didn't hit you that hard, did he?" the boy asked and examined Taekwoon's head. "No.. I'm fine" he reassured him

"Okay good. What an ass, huh? Come on, I'll walk with you to our first lecture. You're Taekwoon, right?" the boy asked. Taekwoon looked up at him in confusion. "How did.."

"I saw it on your bunk.. All the kids in our living quarters have the same classes at the same time.. We're just split into groups.. I'm Hakyeon.. Maybe we'll be in the same group" Hakyeon smiled and stood Taekwoon up to walk with him

"This kid is a little clingy" Taekwoon thought

\----

Hakyeon and Taekwoon walked into space station exhibit 5 for their lesson. To their amazement, there were so many shuttles and equipment laying for people to see and teachers to reference. Taekwoon's mouth dropped at all the cool gadgets while Hakyeon only smiled. Soon, they made it to the spot they were to meet their other classmates. To their surprise, the six students in their group all recognized each other from somewhere..

"Stand on the red line!" the students heard a woman's voice say. All the boys looked down to see a red line and stood side by side. "Very good.." a woman, who looked probably well into her 30's said. "Hello. My name is Han Jaehee. Not teacher.. Not Mrs. Han.. But just Jaehee.. I'm 39 and I am here because this is my field of expertise.. And I love to teach.." Jaehee smiled and scanned the group of boys.. "Now it's your turn... Going from left to right, state your name, age, and why you are here" she instructed and pointed to Hakyeon. 

"Hello.. My name is Cha Hakyeon. I am 20 and I'm here because this is also my area of expertise and I would like to learn more" Hakyeon said, not being able to remove the huge geeky smile from his face. Jaehee nodded and turned to the next student

"Hello.. My name is Lee Hongbin.. I am 17 and I'm here because I love the subject of space exploration and I would love to become an astronaut" Hongbin stated. "Hmmm. You'd be one of our first astronauts.. Next?" Jaehee looked towards the next boy

"Hello.. My name is Han Sanghyuk. I am 16 and I'm here because I'm ready to learn more about space exploration" Sanghyuk smiled. "You're very young Sanghyuk.. Don't you have school?" Jaehee asked. "I dropped out to come here" he said blankly, like a soldier. "You need your education, Sanghyuk.." Jaehee shot back. "I thought this was more important.." Sanghyuk said. Feeling the pressure, he started to tense up, to which Hongbin held his hand. "You'll find that later in life that that was probably a mistake" Jaehee shook her head and moved on to the next kid in line. Sanghyuk started to feel tears in his eyes because of the embarrassment that he felt. Hongbin continued to squeeze his hand. "It's okay" he whispered in the younger one's ear

"Hello.. My name is Lee Jaehwan. I am 18 and I am here because I'm a huge fan of science.." Jaehwan smiled and looked down at Jaehee. "Anything else?" she asked. "I'd like to learn more about astronomy" Jaehwan said proudly. Jaehee smiled and walked to the next. 

"Hello.. My name is Kim Wonshik. I am 17 and I am also a fan of science and space technology.." Wonshik said.. "Straighten out your back, Wonshik! You look like a hoodlum!" Jaehee shouted, making Wonshik jump. "Sorry" he said quickly and fixed his posture. "Any other reason you're here, Wonshik?" she asked. "My parents thought it was a good idea to send me here" he said. Jaehee smiled and walked over to the last boy in line. 

Taekwoon looked up and realized it was already his turn and straightend out his back. "Hello.. My name is Jung Taekwoon and I am 20" Taekwoon said quietly.. The boys in line looked in his direction and tilted their heads. "You're quiet.." Jaehwan blurted out, earning a slap in the head from Hongbin. "And.. why you are here?" Jaehee asked while the other boys listened. Taekwoon looked down at the ground and thought of what to say..

"Because I like space" was all he said. Jaehee looked up at him, trying to figure him out, but she gave up to continue on with the lesson. "Short, sweet, and to the point.." she said. "Alright.. Today, we're going to be looking around this building and I'll be going into detail about all the material you see around you.. Think of it as a tour.. But it's not" she explained. Then, Hongbin raised his hand..

"Have you ever been to space?" he asked

"No, Hongbin, I have not.."

"How come?" Jaehwan added

Jaehee rolled her eyes and smiled. "I just haven't.." she answered..

"... Do you want to?" Hakyeon asked.. 

She shrugged her shoulders.. "I've thought of it once or twice.." she said rather flustered, feeling herself slip out of her teaching side.

After the Q&A, the six boys and their teacher walked around the building.. "Do you have any other classes?" Wonshik asked out of no where. "No.. You are you the only class I'm going to be focusing on.." she answered as she lead the way.. It took them around two hours to look at every piece of material in the building. When the lesson came to a close. Jaehee turned around to her small class. "So.. We're going to be getting to know each other better. I find it easier to bond if we have our own inside jokes or code names. How about I give you all nick names..?" she asked

All but Taekwoon nodded. "Taekwoon? How about it?" she asked again. He let out a small smile and shrugged. "I don't care" he said quietly

"Okay.. Well let's see.. Hakyeon.. I feel like if we give you a nickname.. It'll be short and sweet..." Jaehee suggested. Hakyeon only waited for his new nickname with a smile. "I'll nickname you N" she smiled Hakyeon's smile dropped. "N?" he repeated

"As in N, the letter in the english alphabet" she said to him, as if he was stupid. Hakyeon only shrugged and looked away.. 

"Jaehwan.. For some reason, your face reminds me... Of a doll" Jaehee said to Jaehwan.. "Is that supposed to be a good thing?" he asked.. "I'll name you after the male barbie doll.. But I can't remember his name right now.." Jaehee scratched her head. Jaehwan couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"You mean Ken?" Wonshik spoke up.. "YES!" Jaehee smiled. Jaehwan looked over to Wonshik in disbelief.. "What? I think it's sounds fine" Wonshik shrugged. Jaehwan decided not to argue and just kept shut.. For once

"As for Hongbin.. I think we can leave your name as is.. Hongbin fits you well" Jaehee nodded and moved on the Sanghyuk. Hongbin pouted, since he was excited for a nickname

"Sanghyukkie.. Your name is really long.. We should give you a short name like N"

Sanghyuk only listened and didn't talk because he was too afraid she's put him on blast again.

"But I like your name.. Maybe we should just shorten it.." Jaehee suggested.

"Sang??" Hakyeon asked

"No.. Hyuk" she smiled up at the tall boy. "How does that sound?" she asked. Sanghyuk only nodded his head. Her very presence made him feel uneasy..

"As for our Wonshik.."

"Oh jeez" Wonshik mumbled under his breath.. "What was that?" she asked

"N-Nothing" he stuttered. Jaehee rolled her eyes and looked up at him.. "Hmmm... Your face is not like the rest.. It's very unique.. You don't look like the average Korean"

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or insult..." Wonshik said

"You need an exotic name.." she said, to which Wonshik just nodded. "Let's use the letter R, since we never do.."

"And spell it cool too" Hongbin added. 

"How about.. Ravi?" Jaehwan said.. "Hmm, sounds cool to me" Wonshik smiled..

"Satisfied?" Jaehee smiled

"Yupp" he said and looked around the building

"Last but not least.. Our Taekwoon.. Another long name" Jaehee said as she stood in front of Taekwoon, who just looked down at her. "I don't understand why you don't look up much. You have a beautiful face" she complimented him.. Taekwoon felt warm inside to the compliment and looked away to blush.. "For some reason, your face reminds me of... A cat"

"A kitty??" Jaehwan gushed as he thought of his pet cat..

"More like a lion actually.. You look like a kitty now.. But I think you can be a fierce lion someday.." Jaehee smiled and looked up at him

"How about Leo? Like the zodiac?" she suggested. Taekwoon only nodded. 

Jaehee took one more moment to look at him and backed away. "Then it's settled.. N, Ravi, Hyuk, Hongbin, Ken, and Leo.. I like it. I really like it"

All the boys smiled and took a moment to memorize each other's nicknames. "I want you all to call each other by your nicknames. It'll help you bond" Jaehee ordered. "I just hope we don't get bullied" Jaehwan sighed

"I'll take care of anyone who tries to mess with you.. Now.. I have a meeting with the other teachers.. Go take a break and have fun in your next class" Jaehee smiled before walking out the door of the exhibit. The six boys waved and turned around to get another peek at the equipment. 

"Hyung! We should all practice calling each other by our names" Sanghyuk said to Hongbin.. "How about it guys?" Hongbin smiled.

\---

"N-hyung!" Wonshik called out to Hakyeon who had his back turned. Hakyeon turned around and looked at the kids in his group. "Ken-goon!" Hakyeon called out and turned back around. Jaehwan turned around and looked around to the others who all had their backs turned. "Hyuk!" Jaehwan called out and turned around. Sanghyuk turned around and thought of who to call. "Leo hyung!" Sanghyuk called out and turned back around. Taekwoon turned around and his eyes landed on Wonshik. "Ravi-sshi" Taekwoon called out and turned his back to him. Wonshik turned around. "Hongbinnie!" he smiled and turned his back. "Yah! Don't call me that" Hongbin snapped and turned around..

The six boys did this until their next class started and they were off to the next building..

\---

After all the classes were over, all the boys made it to living quarters 12B, except for Sanghyuk, who got lost..

As the sky turned black, Sanghyuk tried to open any door that was unlocked, but unfortunately, they were all locked. 

Until, finally, one door opened for him. "Hello?" he called out, hoping for someone to answer him

"I'm lost and I need help getting back to my room.." Sanghyuk said to nobody. He managed to pull his phone out and flash a light on a sign on the wall

"Storage unit 14W?" Sanghyuk read aloud.. Instead of leaving, Sanghyuk decided to look around. At the end of one long hall, he noticed one storage block was open ever so slightly. He moved cautiously to the block and opened the door slowly. And what he saw next was a... robot..

He softened and looked at the robot. "Hey there, little one, what's your name?" Sanghyuk asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer..

At least not yet....


	3. Work as a Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin and Ravi get into trouble, Hyuk's new friend is introduced to the rest of the group, and Jaehee cracks down on Leo

"Hongbin!" Ravi called out to Hongbin who was on his way to their next class. Hongbin turned around to the sound of his name and smiled. "Ravi! What's up?" he asked

"Listen.. I found this awesome place a little far off campus where we can see the shuttle across the river.. It's close and it looks so much better at night" Ravi explained as they walked. "Really?? That sounds cool" Hongbin smiled. "Yeah! I was planning on going to take a look, but I don't have anyone to go with me.. Wanna come with?" he asked

"Sure!"

"Awesome! Let's sneak out around 10"

Hongbin's smile dropped.. "As in 10 at night?" Hongbin asked, to which Ravi nodded. "And break curfew? I don't wanna get in trouble"

"Come on. These people are totally oblivious when it comes to this. They won't know a thing" he tried to convince Hongbin..

"Okay then.. It's gunna look cool, huh?" he nodded. "Yupp. You don't have to worry about getting caught" Ravi tried to calm his nerves..

"Okay.. I trust you" Hongbin smiled

\----

"Okay... A few minor touch ups should be good" Hyuk mumbled as he screwed a few more bolts into the robot he had found not only three days ago.. "But what should I name you?" he continued to talk to himself..

Just then, Hyuk's cell phone rang beside him. He picked it up to see that it was Ken. Hyuk ignored the call and continued to work.. "Something special.. I should use an R, like Jaehee noona did..." he thought out loud.

As he screwed the last bolt in, the round-shaped robot stood itself up on skinny legs with wheels and "wheeled" around the room.. "It works" Hyuk said with a smile. 

"Hi. Can you talk?" Hyuk asked the robot.. 

"Your name is... Rovix.. And my name is Hyuk" he declared the robot's name and stated his own

"He-ll-o Hy-uk" the robot said in a monotone, robot-like voice.. "I am Ro-vixx"

Hyuk beamed and reached out to pet his new robot..

\----

As Jaehee brought her class to the new shuttle simulators, she turned around to see that one student was missing.. "Hyuk isn't here.. Does anybody know where he is?" she asked. The five boys looked around and shook their heads. "Hongbin, you're with him a lot. Do you know..?" she asked again, to which Hongbin only shook his head as he grew more anxious by the minute.. "Hm, I guess he'll miss this. I'll bring him back here, just the two of us, and he'll skip dinner" Jaehee said as she climbed into the shuttle simulator. "Come with me boys.." she shouted. 

"This is the shuttle simulator.." Jaehee started as Ken and N sat in front while Leo and Hongbin look at the back. "You'll be learning how to fly it at speeds of up to Mock 25. It looks hard, but the computer does a lot of the work.. Now the first thing I wanna teach you is..."

Before Jaehee could continue, Ken pulled up on the control stick, jerking the entire shuttle back. N, Leo, Ravi, and Hongbin all fell to the back of the shuttle in a heap. 

"This is why we don't touch things until we know how to use them.." Jaehee said as she approached Ken and slapped his hand away from the control stick.. "Sorry" he looked down and sat up. The rest of his group glared at him as he ran out of the simulator. 

"Alright boys, I think you've seen enough" Jaehee said as she helped them all up..

\----

"Hey, what have I missed?" Hyuk ran up to Hongbin as the group walked to the next piece of equipment. "Only everything! Where have you been?"

"Sorry, hyung.. I was working on something.. I can't wait for you to see it" Hyuk smiled. Hongbin only rolled his eyes and held Hyuk's hand. "Do you realize how worried I was..?" he scolded the maknae..

\----

"Now before we move on.. I'd like to give some of you positions.. I forgot to do this earlier but some of you will have jobs to study if you want to go into space ever."

"Ravi, since you are one of our less involved, I will wait to give you a position...." Jaehee said as she passed by Ravi, who only rolled his eyes

"Ken, you seem to be involved. And you are one of our loudest.." she said. "One of our most annoying as well" N laughed. Ken only replied with a slap on the arm. "I'm making you Mission Specialist #2. Communications" Jaehee delcared. Ken bowed "Thank you"

"Hongbin... You also seem to be very involved.. I like your determination" Jaehee smiled as she passed by him. "Thanks" he replied. 

"I'm gunna make you Mission Specialist #1. Equipment Function and Operations"

Hongbin smiled and jumped up and down.

"You know.. I've never actually asked you what you guys want.. " Jaehee moved over to Leo and N, who were standing side by side. "Leo.. What would you like..?"

"I'm actually very interested in Shuttle Commander.." Leo smiled. Jaehee could definitely see the excitement in his eyes. 

"What about you, N?"

"I actually don't mind much.. I didn't know we were getting these jobs.." N shrugged

"Well, the two jobs I have left are Shuttle Commander and Pilot.."

"I'll take pilot" N smiled. Leo smiled and nodded. 

"You don't mind..?" Jaehee asked him again. "You know you have that leadership trait.."

"I don't mind" N repeated. 

"Well.. Since you're shuttle commander, you're going to have to start to mind, won't you?" she said. Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But-"

"Leo, you'll be our pilot.." Jaehee declared. 

"But I-" he tried to argue. 

"Pilot..." she said one more time and gathered up the group once again. Leo stood there and sighed.. "Want me to talk to her?" N asked.

"No no.. It's.. fine" Leo mumbled and walked away..

\----

"I'll be bringing you all to different types of simulators to train you in your new positions.. Ken, you'll be going first.." Jaehee said to her class of six. As they went to three different simulators, they finally made it to the pilot's simulator.

"This is the multi-axis chair. If the shuttle is spinning as it re-enters earth's atmosphere, the pilot has seconds to stabilize or you might enter a flat spin. Leo, it's your turn" Jaehee said. Leo walked up to the chair and strapped himself in. "You can do this.. I mean, you'll have to learn how to be a pilot.. Got it?" she explained, to which Leo only nodded. "Okay, you have thirty seconds to stabilize.. Let's go"

Just like that, the chair starts to spin and Leo grabs the control stick in front of him. "Come on, Leo. Stabilize" Jaehee says as the chair continues to spin faster. "I'm trying" Leo said, not even loud enough for anyone to hear

"20 seconds"

"Come on, hyung" Hongbin whispered. Leo struggles to stabilize the chair while everyone watches

"Leo, you are not a passenger, you are the pilot! Keep your head centered and don't move the stick right or left!"

"I know, I'm trying!" Leo said again, more loudly this time as he grew frustrated. 

"10 SECONDS!" Jaehee shouted.. 

"Go LEFT hyung!" Hyuk shouts, but Ken puts his hand over the maknae's mouth.

"5 seconds! Come on, Leo!!" she exclaims again and again. Leo starts to feel a knot in his stomach, like he's getting ready to puke.. 

"Okay, turn it off" Jaehee said, and with that, the chair slows down and Leo takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry.."

"No, it's fine.. Let's move on.."

"Wait. I wanna stay"

"What??"

"I wanna get it right"

"Leo, we still have a lot of work to do.."

"Please...."

Jaehee stops and turns around to the rest of the group, who all the shrug their shoulders. 

"I'll give you five minutes" she mumbles loud enough for Leo to hear, to which he nods and straps himself back in

\----

Later that night, Hongbin and Ravi walked up the hill until they could see the real shuttle lit up by high beams across the lake. "Wooooow" Hongbin's jaw dropped while Ravi just cracked a small smile. "It looks amazing!" Hongbin exclaimed again

Then a long pause....

"Do you think we'll ever actually be able to go up?" Hongbin asked

"I don't know. I don't think about it that much.." Ravi sighed

"What? Really?" Hongbin asked, rather surprised

Ravi nodded

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I came here without a choice.. I mean.. This whole space thing is really fascinating, I'll admit that.. But I don't see myself learning more.. Or becoming an astronaut. I'm only here because my parents wanted to send me away" Ravi explained

"That's not very nice of them.. My parents didn't want me to go cause they were afraid they'd miss me"

"Well.. Everyone is different" Ravi sighed and looked into the lake at his reflection, pointing out all of his flaws....

\----

"I swear.. She's out to get me..." Leo frowned as he spoke to N. The two were on their way back to their living quarters. "Well, maybe pilot will be better.. I hear it's a lot more important" N tried to console his disappointed friend. "Well..." Leo started

"I know! Shuttle Commander means you get more authority on the shuttle" N stopped and realized, to which Leo just nodded.. "You like being in charge... It makes a bit more sense now" N smiled.

"Yeah, and apparently you're good at being a leader?" Leo asked

"People told me that I was good at leading as I grew up and I put that in my application. I guess she read our applications or something. I didn't know it would get us here.." N sighed and looked down at the ground..

Just then, right outside their living quarters...

"Stop. Go away!" someone shouted..

"W-Was that Hyuk?" Leo asked.

N and Leo run into their building and find all their roommates surrounding something. They scooted through the crowd and find them all looking down at Hyuk, who was guarding his locker that was supposed to hold his clothes..

"Come on, kid. Tell us what's inside!" one student said as he tried to push Hyuk aside.. "NO!" he shouted again, gamering more attention. "Guys! Stop bugging him" N put himself in front of Hyuk to try and guard him.. "Hyung" the young boy smiled

But, while he wasn't paying attention, another student violently pulled Hyuk away from the locker and pushed him onto a bed. The student opened the locker and in it was a round-shaped robot standing on skinny legs with wheels. Some kids gasped, others let out whoa's or awe's. 

"What the heck is it?" one student said..

"His name is Rovix" Hyuk stood up and guarded said robot. 

"What does he do?"

"Anything you tell him to do...." Hyuk said quietly, afraid of where the situation was going.. "Really? Hey! Rovix, shake a leg!" one boy said

Rovix obeyed and lifted a leg and shook it

"Stop it!" Hyuk cried. The maknae couldn't do anything but watch his older roommates taunt the robot he worked so hard to fix. Soon, Rovix started to smoke and shut down. After the fun was over, all but Leo, N, and Ken stood around Rovix and sighed. "Sorry, Hyukkie.." Ken shrugged put his arm around him. "Let's put him back into the locker. Maybe he just needs time to reboot or something" N suggested and the four friends moved Rovix into the locker to rest

"Hey.. Ken.. Do you know where Hongbin is? I still have his jacket" N asked

"He went to see the shuttle across the lake with Ravi.. I heard it looks cool... But don't tell anyone, hyung. They'll be out late"

"Past curfew?" N asked, to which Ken just nodded. "Well, let's hope they can pull that off" he shrugged

Soon after, the boys all started to fall asleep..

\----

"Taekwoon... Jung Taekwoon.." Leo heard a male voice call his name.. 

"Wake up, Taekwoon.." he heard more clearly.. Someone was trying to wake him up. Taekwoon opened his eyes slowly and saw an unfamiliar face. "I'm director Kim.. I'm in charge of living quarters 12B.." he said. 

"Good morning, sir.." Leo yawned..

"It's not morning yet.. Wanna tell me where your bunk buddy is?" he asked. When Leo heard this, he looked down to the bottom bunk, which was indeed empty. "Hongbinnie is gone?" Leo played dumb, knowing very well where he and Ravi were. He was just surprised they still hadn't come back.. Director Kim rolled his eyes and flipped the switch next to Leo's bed that turns on the lights. 

The lights flashed on without warning, making Leo squint. 

"ALRIGHT!! SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE LEE HONGBIN AND KIM WONSHIK ARE!!!" he shouted, waking up the boys one by one. Leo looked over at the director and saw that Jaehee was also there.. He rolled his eyes and turned around to avoid the lights.. 

"I know you're lying, Leo.." Leo heard Jaehee whisper in his ear, making him shiver. He turned around to her and glared. "I'm not.. I really don't know where he is.." he said flatly.

"We'll see.. If I find out you're lying, you'll be in trouble" she said and walked through the walkway to talk to Leo's other roommates..

"CHA HAKYEON!" Director Kim yelled in N's ear while he still slept. N jumped up and screamed, as if he woke up from a nightmare. 

"Where's your bunk buddy?" he asked..

"Ravi?" N asked, half-awake..

"What? Who's Ravi?" the director asked N as if he was stupid

Jaehee ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "They give each other nicknames.." she said and walked away.. The director turned back to N. "Where is Ravi, Hakyeon?" he asked again

"I don't know.. When did he leave?" N played dumb.. 

"We don't know where they are!!" Hyuk yelled out, getting the director's attention. The director took a deep breath and stood right outside Hyuk's locker. 

"I'LL ASK ONCE AGAIN. WHERE IS LEE HONGBIN?" the director asked

Just then, Rovix rolled out of the locker...

"H-e we-nt to se-e the shuttl-le acros-s the lake wit-h Ravi.. I hea-rd it looks coooo-ol... But-asdfghjkl" Rovix recited Ken's words from earlier.

"Rovix!" Hyuk shouted and shoved his robot back into the locker. The director sighed. "They're at the lake off campus?" he looked down and Hyuk and asked. Hyuk didn't respond, feeling tears in his eyes. "Let's go" the director said and walked out with Jaehee to catch Hongbin and Ravi. 

Hyuk cried on his bunk as Ken, N, and Leo came up to him to comfort him. "It's okay, Hyuk. It's not your fault.." N said

"I was the one who said it. I didn't know Rovix could do that" Ken sighed as he rubbed Hyuk's leg..

\----

"Dude, it's almost 12am and I'm tired, we should walk back" Hongbin stood up while Ravi remained sitting in the sand. "Hang on, let me call someone real fast" Ravi halted his friend

"Do you really think they'll be up at this hour?" Hongbin asked

"He's overseas for work.."

"Is it your father?" Hongbin asked, to which Ravi looked up at him sadly and nodded his head. Ravi's dialed in the number, but before he could press talk, he and Hongbin could see car lights behind them.. It was campus police

"Oh no" Hongbin whispered..

\----

"I'm very disappointed in the both of you" Jaehee said for the 100th time as she walked Hongbin and Ravi back to 12B.

"What's our punishment?" Hongbin asked. 

"Suspension from all lessons for two days..." Jaehee said coldly. Hongbin couldn't believe his ears. "But we'll miss so much!" he exclaimed. "Good observation, Mr. Lee.. Now go to sleep" Jaehee glared at them both and shoved them into the building..

As they both walked up the bunks, they stopped and Ravi crossed his arms. Most of their roommates were still awake. 

"Who talked?" Ravi asked, but nobody responded.

"Was it you, hyung?" Hongbin walked up to Leo's bunk. Leo only shook his head. Angry Hongbin frightened him. "Then who?" Hongbin walked towards Ken's bunk when Hyuk broke the cold, hard ice.

"It was Rovix" he said quietly..

"I'm sorry.. What?" Hongbin asked. "Rovix told on you.." Hyuk repeated, unable to look at his hyung

"That damn robot.. Hyuk.. You can't use that thing as your excuse for everything! It was a mistake on your part to have found it and put it back together! How stupid can someone get?!" Hongbin scolded Hyuk. 

"Hongbin.. Calm down" Ken said from his bunk. "It was me who said the words to N hyung. Rovix heard them and repeated them back at the wrong time"

"You all talk as if Rovix is a real person.. That robot doesn't do anything but cause problems.. It'll NEVER-"

"HE!" Hyuk interrupted Hongbin

"Excuse me?"

"HE, not IT" he cried

Hongbin crouched down to meet eye level with Hyuk. "IT will never fix our problems or make anything better. So I suggest you take IT back to where you found IT, and TAKE IT APART!!" he shouted in Hyuk's face and returned to his bunk.. Hyuk couldn't take being around anyone so he ran out of the room into the lab next door..

Quietly, without anyone knowing besides Ken, Rovix rolled out of the locker and followed Hyuk. Ken only watched, shrugged his shoulders and laid back down..

"Let fate take its course, Jaehwan" he sighed and closed his eyes. 

As Hongbin tried to cool off, Leo leaned over his bunk to look at him. "Want me to get you anything?" he asked silently

"No. Just don't speak to me" Hongbin breathed through his teeth. Leo frowned and rolled over to go to sleep.

\----

Hyuk sat in front of a display case in the lab and sobbed after getting yelled at by his favorite hyung, not knowing what to think. 

He felt like it was his fault..

But it was Ken's words..

Not his..

But Rovix is his robot..

He's his responsibility..

Suddenly, Hyuk could hear Rovix's wheels on the ground roll towards him. "Hy-uk..." Rovix said

"Rovix... I'm so sad.." Hyuk sniffled. "I've gotten in trouble.."

"I--'m sorrryyyy" Rovix apologized.. "It's not your fault.. It was how you were programmed"

"Can IIII He---elp?" the robot asked. 

"Well you can't help with what I want" Hyuk giggled.

"Whaaaaat d-o youuu waa-aant?" Rovix asked

"To be anywhere but here.. I want to go to space.... So bad.." Hyuk said, starting to cry again. 

After telling Rovix about what he wanted, Hyuk was so engulfed in his crying that he realized that his robot had disappeared.. "Rovix??" Hyuk called out to him, but Rovix didn't respond..

\---

Two days later, after Hongbin's and Ravi's probation was over, Jaehee brought her six students to the shuttle simulator once again to prep for their plan of action for the worst case scenarios during re-entry of the earth's atmosphere.

As the shuttle started to shake and the boys were in their positions... Ravi stood as everyone else worked on their jobs..

"What's going on back there?!" N asked in front while Hongbin and Ken argue about the wiring.. "JUST CROSS WIRE IT HYUNG!" Hongbin shouts to Ken. 

Jaehee, who was outside next to the controls shuts off the power in the simulator and the boys start to panic..

"Control, this is Optimus, we're experiencing electrical failure, switching to auxiliary cells" Leo said into his mic and pressed three switches.

"Hey! That's my job!" N argued. "Well, you're not doing very well at your damn job" Leo shouted.

"N hyung! Help me with these wires.. It's the red wire next to the green one, right?" Hongbin asked. N sighed in frustration and unbuckled his seat belt to help Hongbin and Ken.. 

Leo sat alone trying to figure out his own problems when Ravi sits down in N's spot and looks around. "What the hell are you doing?" Leo asked

"I'll be commander" Ravi smiled

"This is serious practice. There's a reason we didn't give you a position" Leo snarled.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Jaehee said into her mic to the commander. "N must've hit a switch when he got up"

"Ravi? What are you doing? You're not commander? Where's N?"

"He seems to want to do everyone else's job" Ravi laughed and looked at random buttons. "Shut up, Ravi!" N yelled from the back..

As Leo and Ravi argued in the front and Ken, Hongbin, and N argued in the back, Jaehee looked at Hyuk from the switch board in frustration. "Enough" she muttered and pressed a button, turning all the lights in the simulator from normal to red, catching the boys' attention

"What happened?" Ken said

...

"Unbelievable" Jaehee shook her head as she walked in with Hyuk. "What?" Ravi asked

"First off, what are you doing in N's spot? N, WHY did you leave your post?"

"These two needed help" N sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Well, that is their job, not yours" Jaehee wagged her finger at N.

"I don't even know what he's doing here. He should be out there with you.. He takes absolutely nothing seriously" Leo spoke up as he pointed to Ravi. "Hyung.." Ravi started

"Why didn't you do your job, Leo?" Jaehee asked

"Excuse me?" Leo said

"If this was the real deal.. We'd all be dead... Because of you" Jaehee sighed.. 

Leo had had enough.. "I can't believe this" he let out a humorless chuckle as he unbuckled his seat belt and stomped out of the simulator.. His dramatic exit put everyone in a state of silence.

Suddenly, Jaehee ran out of the shuttle and after Leo.. 

"I'm sorry guys.. I shouldn't be here.. I don't have a job yet" Ravi frowned.. 

"I.. just wanted to watch" he said as he sat up and left without another word. Hongbin watched Ravi leave sympathetically, remembering what he had told him two nights before.

\----

"Leo! Leo! Come back here!" Jaehee shouted as she followed him. "It's all my fault?" Leo spun around and asked, totally red in the face. "I'm sorry I said that. I was angry too.."

"Why me?" Leo asked

"What do you mean?" she asked back

"The six of us.. And you choose me to pick on.. Nobody in our group takes this more serious than I do.. And you've been on my case since day one..."

Jaehee looked down, thinking of words to say

"I saw the determination in your eyes the moment I met you..."

"Then why are you so hard on me?" Leo asked, feeling tears in his eyes

"Because one day, you're going up.." Jaehee sighed, pointing to the ceiling, referring to outer space. "And the only way you will is if you have this down pat better than everyone else.. There's no room for mistakes.. That's how I learned it, that's how you'll learn it too"

Leo looked down, feeling a small spark in his heart as the first tear fell off his cheek and onto the ground


	4. 72 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group begins a project that'll test their mental stability, if they ever want to make it to space

 

Rovix rolled through the astronomy lab quietly, thinking and processing his thoughts and refreshing his memories over and over. He couldn't let his memories of his friend, Hyuk, go bad. 

Soon, Rovix finally stopped in front of a wall lined with monitors, and at the bottom of one monitor was a USB port. 

Rovix plugged in his USB wire into the port and the screen flashed on..

"MMMMM-y naa-me i-s Rovix" Rovix said out loud as he typed it onto the screen. The computer start to buzz, then started to talk back

"Hello, Rovix. How can I help you today?" the computer asked

"Se-eeeend Hyuk to spaaaaace"

\----

"Hyung.. Have you seen Rovix at all lately?" Hyuk ran up to Ken and asked. "No.. I thought you got rid of him" Ken looked at him and said. "I would never do that!" Hyuk said in disbelief, grabbing Ravi's attention. 

"Never do what?" he turned around and asked

"It's nothing" Ken shook his head.

"He thinks I would get rid of Rovix. But I would never do such a thing!" Hyuk shouted

"Who's Rovix?" Ravi asked. 

"A friend o-of mine" Hyuk stuttered

"It's the robot thing.." Ken said to Ravi, who just nodded his head slowly. "You're not mad, hyung?" Hyuk asked. 

"Why would I be mad?" Ravi laughed

"Cause Rovix told on you and Hongbin the other night"

"That's more of Hongbin's problem.. I don't care all that much.." Ravi shrugged, which caught Leo's attention, who was following close behind them with N.

"Well, there are people here that do.. So I suggest you start caring" Leo said just loud enough for them to hear.. "Leo hyung... I'm sorry about the other day. I never got a chance to apologize to you. So, I'm sorry" Ravi said sincerely and performed a 90 degree bow in front of Leo, to which he just cracked a small smile. "I accept your apology" he said. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Ravi smiled.

"You can start paying more attention, and helping me when I need it.. You're smart Ravi.. You really are" Leo said..

"Thanks hyung.. I'll try my absolute hardest" Ravi nodded and continued to walk ahead of Leo. Just then, Leo felt someone nudge his side. "I like bromances. Leo-sshi! Let's have a bromance too!" N smiled to Leo, who just jabbed him in the ribs. 

\----

"This... is what you'll all be living in during the next three days.." Jaehee stopped at a door and announced to her class.

"What is it?" Hongbin asked

"I want to gear you up for an average space shuttle mission. In here, you'll be living together in a small vessel, very similar in size to the real vessel. We test you in this because we need to check your mental stability" Jaehee explained

"What does this have to do with our mental stability?" N asked

"Some of the brightest men and women in the world have gone crazy living in a small confined space like this one with five or more other people, with nothing but just enough food to last them and their other fellow astronauts for comfort. This vessel is very cold and very uncomfortable, which also contributes to the deterioration of ones' mental state. This is simply to test your sanity"

"Sounds like fun. Sorta" Ken sighed

"What if something happens?" Ravi asked

"There will be no microphones so I will not be able to talk to you. But I'll be watching through cameras. So if anything does really happen, which I'm sure it won't, I'll be there in a moment and we'll try again another day"

"How bad does the situation have to be for you to come in and help?" Hyuk asked

"... Let's not think about that right now, Hyuk" Jaehee smiled and took out a set of keys to unlock the door, making the maknae swallow the lump in his throat.

"Here you are.." she said and lead the six boys into the small mock shuttle. "Now you guys get a slightly larger space since there's six of you.. But the real shuttle will be smaller. That door over there is the restroom. I've made a reservation for us to go into the real shuttle to look around. They'll be doing an engine test while we're inside so it'll feel like an actual take-off" Jaehee revealed the good news. The boys, included Ravi, beamed and gushed with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, this'll be so cool!" N shouted

"How did you manage to do that?" Ken asked. "Well I was planning on trying to book us a day, but they were all filled up until the end of the semester.. But the computers were tampered with by an external force inside the astronomy lab and when they got them up and running again, all the dates had to be reset and they managed to save a spot for us" Jaehee explained. 

"That's gunna be so awesome. I can't wait" Leo smiled

"It will. But first let's get you through this, okay?" she said and started to leave. The boys said goodbye and sat down on the ground. "Three whole days" Hyuk said out loud

"You really think we can do this?" Hongbin asked

"I'm not sure.. Is there going to be a timer or something? I'll definitely lose track of time.." N looked around.

"Well, if they want to make this as real as possible, then no, we won't get a timer" Ken frowned

"Bummer" N muttered. 

Out of nowhere, a bell rang, startling all six of the boys.. "What the heck?" Hyuk shouted

"I think that means the timer has begun.." Leo said as he looked around at the others, hoping they were actually able to do this challenge.

\----

2 hours

"I'm bored!" Hyuk sang loudly

"You're hopeless, Hyuk" Ken laughed. "It's only been.. what? 2 and a half hours and you're already complaining??" 

"We should play a game" Hyuk sat up and sat with Ken and Ravi. "I'll pass" Ravi shook his head, making the maknae pout.. "What kind of game?" N asked from across the small room. "I don't know" Hyuk shrugged. 

"Then come back later when you have an actual game to play" Ken said and laid down on the ground. 

8 hours

All of the boys have fallen asleep except for Leo, who sat up and checked cupboards for food. When he finally found the food, all it was was an air-tight plastic bag labeled "ice cream"

"I like ice cream" Leo shrugged and opened the bag. In it was a crusty block of neopaliton "ice cream" 

"What the heck is this?" Leo asked out loud, examining the block of astronaut food. 

Finally, he bit down on it and it broke into two pieces. While he tried to decide whether or not to chew, the ice cream melted in his mouth. He smiled at the taste of chocolate and took another bite

12 hours

"Aish, it's so quiet" Ken sprung up from his spot on the ground while the others continued to sleep. 

"I kinda like it" Leo smiled as he read a book he found in the cupboard. "You're not sleeping?" Ken asked

"I have insomnia.. And Jaehee noona never gave me a chance to take my sleeping pills" he sighed and looked back down at the book.. "This book is in english.. Why would they do that?" 

"Wow, seriously? Who do they think we are?" Ken laughed. 

Leo gave up trying to read the foreign language and threw the book down. "I wonder if it's dark outside" Leo said out of nowhere

"You mean.. outSIDE outside?" Ken asked, to which Leo nodded. 

"I wonder what time it is.." Ken sighed. Leo looked down at Hongbin, who was sleeping beside him.. That's when he saw that he was wearing a watch. Leo grabbed Hongbin's arm and read his watch. "4:45am" Leo groaned. "I wonder if the others are doing this.."

"Others as in our roommates?" Ken asked

And again, Leo only nodded

"I'll try sleeping again. You should at least try" 

"Maybe I will.."

"Okay.. goodnight, hyung" Ken smiled and laid back down next to N. Leo yawned and laid down next to Hongbin. "So uncomfortable" Leo sighed out loud before closing his eyes and attempting to sleep. 

\-----

20 hours

"Hey, hyung.. Come over here and look at this" Hyuk said to Ravi, who was across the small room. As Ravi made his way over to Hyuk, N pressed a button that made a table unfold out of the wall. Ravi wasn't quick enough and hit his head on it, making a loud thud noise

"AHH!" Ravi yelled out in pain while he held onto his forehead. N cringed and crawled into a corner. 

"Stop pressing random buttons!" Ravi screamed at N, who was curled up in the corner. "I'm sorry.. It's really small in here" N said, feeling like crying. Ravi took in a deep breath and finally calmed down. "Hyung.. Why are you so emotional?" Hongbin asked. "You're usually not like this.. I've never seen you cry"

"I-I d-don't know w- *sniffle* why I'm like thi-s" N sobbed. 

"It's probably the stress of being in such a small space. I think you might have a phobia of small places, hyung" Ken knelt down next to N as well. Leo only watched in agony as N sobbed loudly. 

Sure, N was a big part of their team now and very smart, but he stole Leo's job. He's also maybe one of the most annoying people Leo has ever met. 

But N was a human too, and right now, he needed someone to be there for him. Leo sighed and sat next to N, who placed his head on his shoulder. 

"I hope we can make it through this" Leo whispered as he held N's hand softly.

30 hours

"Hyung, I can't sleep" Hyuk spoke up to Hongbin, who was laying next to him, reading a book. "What do you want me to do about it?" he asked

"Tell me a story?" Hyuk smiled.

"How old are you again?" Hongbin joked, to which Hyuk let out a small giggle. "Come on, please? It helps me relax" 

Hongbin rolled his eyes. "Get Ken hyung to do it"

"But he's fast asleep!"

Hongbin sighed and closed his book.. "Do you have a story in mind?" he asked the maknae, who shook his head. 

"Then I'll tell you this story I read online..." Hongbin said, trying to remember the story in some detail. Hyuk only nodded and smiled. Leo also listened to his story from the other side of the room.

37 hours

"Is there any food?" Ken asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah.. You have to do this thing called "getting off your lazy ass and look for it" Hyuk snapped. "Hyuk.. That's no way to talk to your hyungs" Hongbin said quietly. "Let the kid say what he wants" Ken brushed it off and stood up to look for more dried food in air-tight bags..

"Why eat the food? It's disgusting anyway" Ravi rolled his eyes. "Maybe cause it's the only food we have?" Ken said, not even looking at Ravi. "Whatever.." he muttered and examined the bolts in the walls. 

40 hours

"Oh my god! There's nothing to do in here! Noona I wanna come out now! I know you're watching us!" Hyuk stood up and started to shout..

"I think I'm gunna be sick" Ken said putting his hand over his mouth. Leo promptly grabbed the small trash can near the door and put it beneath Ken's mouth to vomit since he couldn't make it to the small bathroom.

"Yah! Why give us food that'll make us sick?" Hongbin asked angrily. 

"Maybe his hands are just dirty" N tried to join in on the conversation.. "No one asked for your opinion" Ravi snapped at N, who sat down on the ground and let his eyes water. 

"You think you're gunna be okay?" Leo asked Ken, who was as green as a granny smith apple.

"I'm gunna be okay.. I just need to get it out of my system is all" he choked. Leo cringed as Ken let out more of the contents in his stomach again into the trash can. 

48 hours

"It's been two days.." Hongbin said as he checked his watch. 

"I find it amazing that you can keep track of that" Hyuk smiled. 

"48 hours already?" N asked, to which Hongbin only nodded. 

"Maybe we will make it through this.." Ravi said without looking up from the book in his lap.

"I have faith" Hyuk raised his hand weakly and smiled.

"Don't waste your energy" Leo said as he dabbed Ken's forehead with a wet paper towel. "Is he still sleeping?" N asked

"Yes, so keep your voices down" Leo whispered and averted his attention back at Ken. "He looks so peaceful" Leo smiled. Hongbin walked over and kneeled down in front of Ken. "It's better that he's sleeping, that way he isn't in pain" Hongbin sighed sympathetically. 

55 hours

"Noona!" N cried out. "I don't wanna be in here anymore.. I give up" 

"If we all got individual scores.. N hyung would get 0 out of 100.." Ravi ridiculed N. "We'd all get 0 out of 100.. Don't single out hyung like that" Hyuk glared at Ravi. "All of us but Leo hyung" Ken sighed as he looked towards Leo. "No.. I agree with Hyuk" Leo sighed, accepting that he performed poorly. 

"We should all be like Leo hyung.. Shut up and wait for it all to be over in silence" Hongbin shook his head. "Why am I suddenly the perfect one?" Leo stood up to argue. "You have been from the beginning. Jaehee noona has said so herself.." Hongbin shouted. 

"To your face?" Leo asked

Hongbin froze.. "Well... No" 

"Then how do know this? Where's your proof?"

"She said that you were going up one day" 

"You heard that conversation?"

".... Maybe.."

Leo rolled his eyes and turned his back on the rest of his group. "I'm not perfect.. None of us are.. We all have our weaknesses" Leo offered his words of wisdom. "What about strengths?" Ravi asked

"We have those too, of course"

"Everyone but me" Ravi looked down at the ground. "Don't say that hyung.." Hyuk frowned. "Why not? It's true!" Ravi shouted at the maknae

"To this day, I still wonder why you're even here" Leo said. 

"I didn't come here with this interest and drive that you all have.. I was forced to come here by my parents. I was sent here because my parents wanted me gone and they want nothing to do with me. Even now, they refuse to answer any of my calls! Do you know how that feels hyung? Do you know that feeling of hatred your parents have for you?"

"Your parents don't hate you, Wonshik" Leo said, trying to calm Ravi down

"You don't know my family life! You don't know anything. I wanna go home! I wanna see my mom!" Ravi started to cry and slid to the ground in a heap.

Hyuk and N sat by Ravi's sides and comforted him. "I want my mommy!" he sobbed, making N and Hyuk cry, and then soon, Hongbin, Ken, and even Leo.

"You guys. We can't be like this!" Ken wiped his tears silently. "We all failed" N cried and sniffled

"I wanna see my mommy too" Leo sobbed quietly

"Noona! Please let us out!" Hongbin begged as tears streamed down his face

But as the pleads from the six boys continued, no answer was given to them, and they remained in the vessel, alone to cry.

60 hours

Everyone was sleeping quielty when a loud crash woke them all up. Screams were heard from the vessel as fire extinguishers went off. "What's going on?" Ravi screamed. The boys looked around to see that the one window by the door had been broken and air from the building came inside. "Who broke the window?" Hyuk thought

The boys screamed and scrambled to their feet as sirens went off into the room. Soon the sirens stopped and the door opened. Jaehee rushed in and picked up the boys one by one. "Come on.. We've been compromised" she said seriously.

\----

"We were only 12 hours away?" Hongbin asked as the boys sat outside the building next to the fountain, enjoying the fresh air. 

"What exactly happened?" N asked. 

"A few of your roommates found where we were testing you and decided to pull a stupid prank and broke the window. If it would've been the read deal, you would've all been dead in under a minute. But it's fine. We caught them and they'll be getting their punishment soon" she explained

"Noona. We're sorry we couldn't.." Leo started

"It's okay.. There was nothing you could do.. Even the best astronauts with the best training in the world wouldn't have survived a broken window in their shuttle in the middle of space" she smiled

"So... How did.. we do?" Ken asked

"We'll need to try again another time.. I wanna tell you guys that you're ready, cause I know that's what you want to hear.. But you aren't"

All six boys looked down at the ground and sighed. "We're never gunna go up" Hyuk said

"Don't say that, Hyuk.. You just need more practice. Don't expect amazing results this quickly.. I'm sorry this test probably really messed with your heads.. Let's go off campus for a couple of hours so I can take you somewhere to get some real food" Jaehee smiled and took the boys downtown.


	5. Memoirs of Kim Wonshik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravi buckles down and tries harder to achieve new goals at Space Camp to make his parents proud, while Leo does a little more researching into why Ravi's parents refuse to pick up his calls

"I know you like curry young man.." the cook said to Hongbin as she took his tray of food. "So, I'll give you a little extra" she winked and covered his rice with curry.

"Thanks, auntie" Hongbin winked back, making the cook blush.

"She just gives you things cause you're handsome.." Hyuk rolled his eyes as Hongbin sat down at the table with him. "You and I both know this is all yours Hyukkie" Hongbin joked, gesturing to himself, which made Hyuk laugh

Hongbin took a moment to look around the cafeteria at the other students when he spotted N and Ravi sitting together, reading a book with their dinner sitting on the table, untouched.

It had been three days since the six boys' "test" and N and Ravi had to reconstruct their friendship little by little. Hongbin's curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to their table to say hi. 

"I don't see you guys hanging out much.. It's weird.." Hongbin said while he looked down at the two, their eyes glued to the book. "Ravi didn't wanna read alone.. So.." N looked up and shrugged

"What book is it?" Hongbin asked

"It's just more info on the construction of a space shuttle.." Ravi tried to read and speak at the same time, unable to tear his gaze away from the book. Hongbin seemed confused at Ravi's new behavior. N saw this and stood up, gesturing Hongbin away from the table to talk to him in private. 

"Ravi is trying really hard to learn more so he can help us out with our tests. And he also said he's doing it for his folks" N explained. 

"Really? He's actually going to start trying?" Hongbin smiled and clasped his hands together. 

"Yeah.. It was rather shocking. First thing he wanted to do this morning was go to the library with me and Leo. From then on, he's just been reading all day" N smiled and turned around to Ravi, who was still reading. "Well, as great as this sounds, he needs to eat. It looks like he hasn't touched his food" Hongbin looked towards the table and sighed. "You're right.. We should eat together.. Invite Hyuk over" N smiled and walked back to his table with Ravi.

\----

"Noona.. When do we get to go to the shuttle across the river?" Leo asked Jaehee as they walked towards the observatory. "In the next week, hopefully. I can't remember the exact date.. I'll have to check my schedule..." she answered

"Also, do you ever wanna go to space one day?" Leo asked

"Why? So for when you go, I can come with?"

"Sure.. I guess" Leo smiled shyly. Jaehee blushed and looked down at the ground. "In truth, I'm qualified for space travel. I've sent my application into our space program many times.. Even to NASA" Jaehee confessed

"Even NASA?!" Leo repeated her words, finding it hard to believe them. Jaehee only nodded her head. "I've had the chance to go up so many times"

"What happened?" Leo asked

"They picked others that were better than me" she sighed.. Leo only shared in her disappointment. "I'm sorry, noona" Leo said. 

"It's not your fault, sweetheart" Jaehee stopped and shrugged. "Maybe someday we can all go together.. You, me, N, Ravi, Ken, Hongbin, and even Hyuk"

"I would love nothing more than that" Leo walked ahead of Jaehee and fantasized about going up into space..

Soon, the two made it to their destination and sat in their seats to watch the presentation in the round auditorium. Mock stars glistened, making the illusion of floating through space, making Leo smile. Nothing made him more happy than stars..

\----

"How many miles per hour does a spacecraft have to accelerate to penetrate Earth's orbit?" Hyuk tested Ravi using flash cards..

"17,000 miles per hour" Ravi answered

"Why is it important for an astronaut to exercise while in orbit?" Ken asked the next question as he dangled from the top bunk. 

"....To minimize the loss of muscle mass" Ravi recalled his memory of the answers

"What system do spacewalkers use to return to their spacecraft in case they become disconnected?" Leo asked the next question on the flash card, also dangling from the top bunk with Ken

Ravi took in a moment of silence to remember the answer. 

"SAEAR" Ravi answered.. "Which stands for....?" Leo asked again

"Ummm... Simplified Aid for Extravehicular Activity Rescue..?" Ravi answered slowly, hoping he was correct..

"DING DING DING DING DING!!" Leo shouted, annoying his roommates. But he couldn't help it.. It made him happy that Ravi was finally ready to try hard.. Ravi smiled and jumped up in the air. "YEAH! HYUNG, I DID IT!" he yelled out and spun around. 

"YOU DID IT!" Leo smiled and hopped around with him.

"Your parents would be super proud of you" Ken smiled

"That reminds me, I have to call them" Ravi snapped his fingers and whipped out his cell phone. 

Everyone watched as Ravi made another attempt to call his parents, unable to wipe the smiles off of their faces

As he waited for his mother's or father's voice, Ravi felt a smidge of disappointment when the voicemail he heard so many times before played in his ear, but nothing could ruin his mood.

"Mom, dad! I hope you'll pick up soon..." Ravi beamed in the phone, letting everyone around him know that his parents still didn't pick up. "I've been studying and it's been great! I've been learning a lot! And we just did this test a couple days ago! Did you know a spacecraft has to accelerate to 17,000 miles per hour to penetrate Earth's orbit??" Ravi left his voicemail, still with the same goofy smile on his face. 

As nice as it was to see Ravi so happy, the mere fact that his parents neglected him was terrible to imagine. His friends watched in heartbreak as Ravi left his voicemail to his parents, who may not even listen to it. 

"And we're going to the actual shuttle in a couple days! They're going to run an engine test to so it'll feel like the shuttle is actually taking off! I can't wait!" he continued on..

"Well, I gotta go! Call me back soon!" Ravi smiled and hung up the phone, officially sending the voicemail. 

"They didn't pick up again, huh?" Ken sighed

"No.. But it's okay. They will soon" Ravi shrugged, jumped off his bed and skipped away. "He's in denial" Hyuk frowned

"What do you mean, Hyukkie?" Ken asked. "He thinks his parents will call him back.. If they cared, they would've called back by now.." Hyuk explained

"Who would've called back by now?" N asked as he walked up to the conversation. 

"Ravi's parents.." Leo said. 

"Hyung, you share a bunk with him.. What is it like?" Ken asked. N sat down next to Hyuk on Ravi's bed. "Regarding his parents, it's pretty sad. He calls them every night before bed.." N explained. "And they've never picked up?" Leo asked, to which N shook his head. "Not yet at least.."

All four boys sighed and got lost in their own thoughts. 

\----

Later that night, some boys in the living unit were asleep, some were awake. 

Hyuk read one of his favorite books when he heard a door open and wheels on the floor. "Rovix?" he asked quietly. "HHHH-yuk!" Rovix said as he rolled up to Hyuk. 

"Rovix! Where have you been?" he whispered, trying hard not to wake Ken up, who was sleeping soundly on the top bunk. "Hy-uk wiiiiiill goo to ssss-paaaace" Rovix said

"What?"

"Sooooo-oon"

"Rovix.. I'd love to go to space.. But I need years of practice.." Hyuk smiled and and patted his robot.. "Y-ou wanttt to go to spaaa-ce?" Rovix asked. 

"Of course. I've told you this in the past" Hyuk giggled silently. 

"Yooou wiiiill"

"I'll try my hardest for you, Rovix. Thank you for supporting me" Hyuk smiled, got closer to Rovix, and gave him a hug.

\----

"Ravi.. Can I speak to you for a short moment?" Leo asked Ravi as he sat by a fountain and played his PS Vita. "Sure, hyung" Ravi smiled and patted the spot next to him. Leo sat down and took a deep breath.. "We all know.. That you want to contact your parents.. And so far, you haven't had much luck.." Leo started

"That's just because they're busy. They'll answer eventually" Ravi smiled

"I can't express how happy I am that you're thinking so positively.. But I'm speaking for the rest of our team when I say.. I think you should stop trying to contact them.." Leo finally gave his harsh opinion.. At first, Ravi's smile dropped and he blinked. "W-What?" he asked again

"I think you should take a break from calling them.. N tells me that you try to call them every night before you go to bed.." Leo said

"They're my parents.. Of course I want to talk to them" Ravi started to raise his voice. "I know.. I enjoy talking to my mom and dad too" Leo started to back away

Ravi looked down and pouted. "At least your parents actually answer.."

"You know your parents love you, right?" Leo smiled, putting his hand on Ravi's shoulder

"I just.. want them to be proud of me" Ravi said, feeling a lump in his throat. "I know you do.. I know you do" Leo said rubbing circles in the younger one's back. "But if they are busy like you say they are, they're gunna need some space to continue on with their work, as will you" Leo continued.

"Thanks, hyung.. You're right. I'll stop for a few days" Ravi smiled and just as he felt tears brim his eyes.

\----

The next day, Leo walked to his bunk after dinner to put his book bag down. "Hey, I haven't seen you all day" Hongbin greeted his bunk buddy. 

"I've been in the auditorium. I decided to take a break from exploration and move into astronomy for a few days" Leo explained. Hongbin made an 'o' shape with his mouth and nodded his head. "Have fun with that" he smiled and tucked himself in bed. Leo looked around the living unit and hatched a random thought when his eyes landed on N's and Ravi's bunk.. Leo sneaked over to Ravi's bed and spotted his cell phone on his night stand. Leo sneaked Ravi's phone into his pocket and walked out of the building with it

Leo looked around once and went into Ravi's contacts to find his house phone, the number he's been calling to reach his parents. When he found it, Leo dialed the number into his own phone and hit 'talk'

Not even after a few rings, they answered....

"Hello?" Leo heard a female voice. Leo couldn't believe it. Ravi's parents would answer his phone call, but not their own son's. 

"Is this the parent of Kim Wonshik?" Leo blurted out.. 

There was a short silence, then Ravi's mother spoke up

"Yes, this is. Who am I speaking to?" she asked. 

Leo removed the phone from his ear and let out a humorless chuckle, completely speechless. 

When he put the phone back up to his ear, there was a male voice. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Are you Wonshik's father?" Leo asked

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Woooooow!" Leo said out loud..

"Look, will you please tell us who you are? Or I'm hanging up"

"My name is Jung Taekwoon.. I'm a student who goes to the same institute as Wonshik. I'm also a roommate of his and his very good friend. I hope you're both listening.."

"What is this about, Taekwoon?" Ravi's mother asked. 

"You do realize that Wonshik has been trying to reach you, right? You do realize your son loves the both of you much more than he loves himself, right? He's been trying his hardest to contact you for weeks and has had no luck. But the first time I, your son's mere friend, calls you, you pick up? Have you been ignoring him? Or is he right and you're too busy to talk to him?" Leo ranted, red in the face

"Look, it's not--" Ravi's father tried to stop Leo. 

"It's not what? It's not what I think? Maybe it isn't.. But this is what I know. What I know is that Wonshik was sent here by you because, and I quote, "You want nothing to do with him". What the hell is that supposed to mean? I know that Wonshik loves you both so much and neither of you will dare give him the light of day. I know that he deserves so much more better. I've seen him break down in tears because of how you treat him. What did he do to make you be like this? I've personally watched him spend hours in our library reading and studying our criteria to please our instructor and his parents. He's left you voicemails of what he learned with a smile on his face. Just yesterday, Wonshik said to me that the only thing he wants right now was to make you proud. I know that Kim Wonshik is a very polite, smart, and talented young man and a good friend to me and so many other people.. He claims that you hate him, but he still wants and tries to talk to you regardless. I don't even know you and I've never met you, and I can already say that you've caused Ra-... Wonshik so much pain.. You both.. should be ashamed of yourselves.." Leo finally stopped rambling and hung up without a good bye.

Leo felt his heart race in anger and his breathing was irregular as he sat down, placing his and Ravi's phones on the ground next to each other. 

Just as Leo felt himself calm down, tears started to fall from his eyes. "How could they?" Leo thought as he cried for his friend, trying to imagine Ravi's thoughts as he heard his parents' voicemail, over and over again. 

After ten minutes of waiting for maybe another phone call, Leo walked back into his living quarters, set down Ravi's phone back on his night stand, crawled into bed, and cried himself to sleep


	6. Ken's Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rovix reveals a part of his plans to Ken, who starts to question the robot's intentions

"Jaehee.. You wanted to see me?" Park Yoohyuk smiled as his childhood friend walked into his office.. "I just got your email.. Our schedule has been cancelled?" she asked

"I'm sorry.. But we've had several engine failures and FRF has been officially unsuccessful.." Yoohyuk sighed

"It's just an engine test. You are not launching my students into space" Jaehee threw her hands up.

"And the booster A is really touchy right now"

"Do you know why?"

"We have no idea" Yoohyuk looked down at the ground

"You're Mission Control Commander! You should know these things" Jaehee raised her voice. "All I know is we can't initiate an engine test with people inside, it's too dangerous. Until Mission Control has actual use for me, I will remain one of this school's counselors"

"And break the news to my boys? They've been so excited about this for days" Jaehee pouted and sat down.. Yoohyuk looked down at her and put his hand on her shoulder. "... Remember when we were teenagers?" Yoohyuk smiled

"Why bring this up now?" Jaehee giggled

"And you always told me how you wanted to go into space?"

"We both wanted to.."

"That's not entirely true" Yoohyuk wagged his finger. Jaehee looked up at him. 

"Well.. I'm just happy you're here with me" she smiled and put her hand over his. He smiled and winked back at her and walked back behind his desk to get some candy for him and Jaehee to share. "So.. Who are these students of yours?" Yoohyuk asked

"Their names are N, Leo, Hongbin, Ravi, Ken, and Hyuk" she smiled as she thought of them, totally forgetting that she used their nicknames. Yoohyuk laughed. "Those are some odd names"

"Huh? OH! Sorry.. Those are nicknames I gave them" Jaehee giggled.

"I remember you always liked to give our friends nicknames" Yoohyuk shook his head

"Their names are Hakyeon, Hongbin, Wonshik, Sanghyuk, Jaehwan, and Taekwoon" she explained. Yoohyuk paused what he was doing and looked up at her. "Jung Taekwoon?" he asked

"Yeah.. You know him?"

"I gave my scholarship to him"

"Really? Why?"

"His grades didn't meet the requirements, and he was so heartbroken when Director Choi told him he couldn't stay" Yoohyuk explained

"He didn't have the grades to stay....?" Jaehee whispered, not being able to believe it. "But he's one of the smartest young men I know"

"I know, right? How on Earth did he not qualify?" Yoohyuk said as he sat at his desk. 

Then a short silence

"Reminds me of myself..." Jaehee said. "How so?" Yoohyuk tilted his head

"Oh, you know how many times I've tried going to NASA.. I've been trying for years, but they always choose someone else. I don't think I'm good enough, probably so does Taekwoon" Jaehee rambled on. "You are good enough. Maybe.. There's just... something you're missing.." Yoohyuk thought out loud. 

"... Maybe.." she muttered

\----

Later that night in 12B, Ken woke up from a dream in the middle of the night and decided to look around campus for a water fountain to get a drink of water. As he walked around in the cold, looking up at the stars, he finally spotted a drinking fountain and took a few sips. Then, suddenly, something broke the silence and Ken's sprung up. "Who's there???" he called out. But nobody called back..

Ken backed away from the water fountain and fast walked back to his building. Standing by the door was Rovix. 

"Rovix?" Ken asked. "H-yuuk" the robot said as he woke up from his own rest

"No.. It's not Hyuk.. I'm Ken, I'm just a friend of Hyuk" Ken explained. 

"Hyuuuk i-ss my friiiiend" Rovix said. "I know.. He's been wondering why you keep disappearing" Ken said.

"Hyukk will-l goo to s-s-space" 

"Maybe someday..." Ken sighed and looked up at the stars

"Nooo" Rovix said. Ken looked back down at him and tilted his head. "No?"

"Sooon"

"That would be nice" Ken giggled

"Do-o you wannnt to go-o-o to spaaaace?" Rovix asked 

"More than anything" Ken smiled. 

"You wiii-i-ill"

"I'll work hard at it.." Ken nodded and stood up to open the door. "Tu-u-uesdaay" Ken heard Rovix say

Ken turned around. "Tuesday?"

"You wiiill gooo-o Tu-esday"

"No, that's just an engine test.. " Ken shook his head

"FFForced laa-aauch"

"W-What?" Ken started to feel afraid by this point..

"Therrrma-l cuuurtainn fa-iiilu--re" Rovix said.

He had heard enough. Ken's breathing became irregular and he ran back into the building, leaving the robot outside.

He ran back to his bed with haste, as if he had just shut off all the lights in the house and had the feeling a monster was following close behind him up the stairs. Ken tried hard not to wake Hyuk as he climbed up to his place on the top bunk. 

"What is that damn robot planning?" he thought, unable to fall back asleep.

\----

"Jung Taekwoon!" Leo heard someone call him for behind. He turned around and saw his counselor. "Mr. Park!" Leo smiled and waved. "I haven't seen you since the first day of the semester.."

"I know! How have you been?" Yoohyuk smiled as he walked with him. "Everything has been okay, I guess.." Leo said

"You guess?" Yoohyuk asked

"Well..."

Yoohyuk listened as Leo tried to think of the words to say. "Counselor's help with personal problems.. Right?" 

"Of course, that's one of our duties.. Have you never been to a counselor?" Yoohyuk asked. Leo shrugged "Not for personal issues" 

"Well, what's on your mind?" he asked. Leo stopped walking when he spotted a bench and sat down. "It's about one of my friends. He said he was sent here by his parents and he's really... neglected by them" Leo tried to explain

"Neglected?"

"His parents never answer his phone calls and he wants nothing more than to speak to them.. It's really heart breaking for the rest of us"

"Well, that's his problem.. If he needs to talk to someone, tell him to come to me. Or he has you and your other friends.." Yoohyuk smiled

"But the problem is, I asserted myself in the situation. A night or two ago, I stole his phone and called his parents from my phone. They picked up my phone call but they won't pick up his.. I got really mad and called them out" Leo confessed. 

"Does your friend know about this?" Yoohyuk asked. "No.. You're the only person I told. I'm afraid he'll get mad at me if I tell him" Leo sighed and picked up leaves off the ground..

"I think you should tell him. It's better to be truthful than to keep things to yourself. You'll be a better friend that way. Besides, you didn't do it for no reason.. Right?" Yoohyuk gave his advice

"He said his parents were just too busy to reply to his phones calls. But I had the feeling they were just ignoring him. So I thought if they get a call from a different number, then that means I was right.." Leo explained

"Aaahh.. Well.. Regardless, I think you should talk to your friend about it. Is he a scary guy?" Yoohyuk asked

"No, not really.."

"Then, I think you'll be fine.." Yoohyuk smiled and patted Leo on the back..

\----

"That's it for this hall.. Take five and we'll meet in hall 12" Jaehee nodded her head and the six boys went their separate ways, except for Ken.

"Noona.. I need to ask you a question.. I know it's a shame that I don't know, but I'm curious" Ken walked up to Jaehee and said.

"Sure. What's up, sweetheart?" she smiled

"What does thermal curtain failure mean?" Ken asked, remembering what Rovix said. "Why do you wanna know that, Ken?" she asked. "It came up in a book I read and I couldn't really find the definition to it afterwards" Ken lied.

"Well, thermal curtain failure is when one of the two boosters on a shuttle overheats and ignites during an engine test and the shuttle is forced to launch. But if you only ignite one booster, the shuttle lifts off then comes back to the ground and crashes" Jaehee explained as Ken listened. "And the only way for it not to crash..?"

"You'd have to ignite the other booster. And thus, you have a successful lift-off" Jaehee smiled. 

"Ohh.. " Ken simply said. 

"Does that answer your question?" she asked

"Has it ever happened before?"

"Nope.."

"Are you sure?"

"Ken, I'm sure?" Jaehee said

"I'm sorry.. When I wanna know something.. I kinda get, immersed in it" Ken laughed. Jaehee looked at him weird and shook her head. "Well, to the best of my knowledge.. No, it's never happened" she finally answered

"Okay.. I'll stop here" Ken smiled and started to walk away. "Jaehwannie" Jaehee called him. Ken turned around. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again. 

Ken shook his head. "I'm fine.. I'm sorry if I worried you" he said and walked away, trying to seem calm.

\----

"Ravi.." Leo tapped Ravi on the shoulder as he lay in bed, playing on his phone. "Hey, hyung" he smiled.

"Can I... talk to you outside for a moment?" Leo asked and pointed to the door. Ravi only nodded and followed him outside. As they walked outside in the dark, Ravi started to feel nervous. "What's up? Is there something wrong?" Ravi asked

"It's about your parents" Leo sighed. He hated telling him that he invaded his personal life and butted in to the situation

But that's who Leo was. That's who Jung Taekwoon was.

"Okay?" Ravi said. 

"They are not too busy to talk to you.." Leo started. Ravi only stayed quiet. "They've been ignoring you" Leo went on.

"How do you know this, hyung? How? I know that the issue bothers you a lot and you have a soft spot for parents but why do you have to come to the worst possible scenarios? I want to trust you, hyung, but these things you try to fill my brain with feels like poison. How do you know what my family has been up to? How can you say for certain-"

"I know because I called them!" Leo stopped Ravi's rant, to which he froze

....

"I called your parents. I stole your phone after you fell asleep a couple nights ago and called your parents using my phone number" he went on.

....

"And they picked up, Wonshik... They picked up my phone call, but they won't ever pick up yours! What does that tell you?"

Ravi looked down at the ground, his brain foggy with thoughts. 

"I got really mad and called them out.. I'm sorry, Ravi. I was so mad" Leo apologized and looked down at him as Ravi sat down on the ground. 

"Did they... Did they talk about me?" Ravi asked

"No.." Leo shook his head. "I never gave them a chance to"

Ravi nodded and started to feel a tear escape his eye. "Wonshik, I'm really sorry. I wish I could take it back. I want you to keep trying to talk to them. I want you to keep loving them.. I want to help fix this.. I want-"

"Stop" Ravi stopped Leo's rambling. "Don't say sorry.. Y-You've opened m-my eyes" he started to cry. "But you still love them... Right?" Leo asked, to which Ravi only nodded. Leo took a deep breath and embraced his younger friend, who was sobbing.

\----

"Hyung! You've been quiet all night.. That's not like you" Hyuk said to Ken, who read a book on his bed. "Where is that robot of yours?" Ken asked

"Rovix? He's probably just roaming campus like he usually does... Why?" Hyuk asked

"I talked to him the other night and he said something that sorta freaked me out..."

"What did he say..?"

"He said we'll be going to space. And I said 'yeah, maybe someday'. But Rovix was all 'no, you'll go on Tuesday'. And then he said something about thermal curtain failure.." Ken explained his frightening ordeal

"Thermal curtain failure?"

"It's when one out of the two boosters on a shuttle ignites during an engine test, forcing the shuttle to launch"

"Whoa.. But that means the shuttle wouldn't be balanced and it would just come back down to the ground during lift-off and it would crash.."

"Yeah, I know"

"So.. What do you think it means?" Hyuk asked

"I don't know. He's your robot!" Ken raised his voice. "Hyung, calm down.. I'll figure it out once I find Rovix.. He's gotta be around here somewhere" Hyuk said, trying hard to calm his bunk buddy down

\----

After the students went to bed, Jaehee sat in her office, reading files when her phone rang. She picked it up after rubbing her burning eyes and pressed 'talk' "Hello?" she said into the phone

"Jaehee!" she heard Yoohyuk's voice into the phone. "Yoohyuk.. Why are you calling me so late?"

"I talked to the director of Mission Control Operations. He's giving me permission to let you and your students into the shuttle during our next engine test on Tuesday" Yoohyuk delivered the good news. Jaehee gasped, dropped the phone, and left her office.

"Hello? Hello? Jaehee? Are you there??" Yoohyuk asked over and over when he got no response to his news. Yoohyuk finally gave up and hung up the phone. "Maybe she's so excited, she needed time to herself.. I hope she's happy" he thought and prepared to leave his office to go to bed. Just when he picked up the keys to lock the door, Jaehee opened the door with a huge smile on her face. "Jaehee! What are you doing here? It's late" Yoohyuk asked, truly dumbfounded

"Thank you" Jaehee smiled

"W-What for?" Yoohyuk smiled back. "For trying so hard to get us back on the shuttle. I'm so happy" she beamed, walking over his desk and swinging her arms around Yoohyuk's neck in a hug. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist

\----

Later on that night, around 3am, N was woken up by the sound of some sort of ringing outside the building. "What the hell?" he thought as he climbed down from his bed and walked outside.

As he walked closer to the door, the ringing got louder. So loud, that N felt he had to plug his ears to save his hearing.

As he opened the door and looked up into the sky, he saw something he'd only read in history books and magazines.

A UFO..

"No.. No way" N smiled at the oval shaped blinking object in the sky. That's when he realized that he must take a picture of it. "But I don't have a good camera.." he thought, not being able to tear his gaze away from the object in the sky..

But Leo does. 

"Better make this quick" N thought one more time and ran back inside. N swung the doors open and ran to Leo's bunk, trying hard not to wake Hongbin up. 

Leo tossed and turned as he heard, in his sleep, someone going through his belongings. He sprung up from bed and saw N at the foot of his bed, looking through his bag. "Hakyeon! Get out of my stuff!" Leo whispered and pulled N's hands away.

"I need your camera!" N said back

"What for?" Leo asked, rubbing his eyes. When N finally found his expensive camera, he inched towards the door. "Come with me" N urged Leo to leave his bed and follow him outside. Leo rolled his eyes and walked out of the building in his PJ's with N

"Look" N smiled and pointed to the sky. Leo looked up and saw the object that N believed to be a UFO. At first, N thought Leo would roll his eyes and tell him it was probably just something else. 

But the object in the sky, was nothing Leo had ever seen before. 

As N snapped picture after picture, Leo gazed into the night sky and looked around at all the stars. A small smile grew on his face. "Take pictures of the stars too" Leo said. N obeyed him and spun around the take pictures of the sky and stars. 

"This camera is amazing. Thanks for letting me borrow it" N smiled and put the camera in Leo's hands without looking anywhere but the sky. "No problem" Leo said. And before they knew it,

the UFO had disappeared.

And all that remained were the stars...

Space Camp had been built far into the middle of nowhere, far away from Seoul's city lights. So at night, many more stars could be seen and students were encouraged to sit outside to watch the stars

Leo and N sat down on the ground and stargazed together

"Wonder what's out there.." Leo smiled as he identified all the constellations that he had memorized. "Someday, we'll find out" N responded. Neither boys could tear their gazes away from the night sky. Not even for a moment.

Then, Leo saw a shooting star.. "N! A shooting star!" Leo gasped

"Where?" N scooted closer to Leo and looked his direction. "It was over yonder" Leo giggled and pointed to where he saw the shooting star

".... Well, what are you waiting for? Make a wish Taekwoonie" N took a second to look at Leo and said

"I don't have a wish.. Not one that'll come true.."

"It doesn't matter if it'll come true.. Make the wish!" N urged Leo, who just stayed silent..

"Hurry!" N nudged him

"Okay okay" Leo said. "I wish we could go to space.. All seven of us.. You, me, Ravi, Hongbin, Ken, Hyuk, and Jaehee noona" Leo finally made his wish.. N smiled and nodded, satisfied with his friend's wish. 

N and Leo started seeing the sunrise in the distance and decided to go back inside and get more sleep.


	7. Turn the Other Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys deal with bullies right in the middle of their studies, and learn to turn the other cheek as their trip to the shuttle approaches

"I'm so excited you guys!" N smiled at the breakfast table with the rest of the crew. Leo rolled his eyes and tried hard not to explode from excitement as well. "We still have one more day. Calm down" Hongbin laughed. 

"It's too early to be all excited" Ravi yawned and continued to read his book.

"It's never too early to be excited for N hyung" Ken laughed

"I mean, don't you think it's exciting?" N asked the rest of the students at the table. Hongbin smiled and nodded, but his smile dropped when he looked over Ravi's shoulder and saw a group of male students laughing at them. Hongbin looked back at his friends. "There are kids laughing at us" Hongbin let them know. Ravi turned around and saw the same thing Hongbin saw. "Wow.. How immature" Ravi giggled

"N hyung.. Calm down" Hongbin tried to hush N. "Am I really being too loud?" he asked

"Uuuhhm, yeah?" Leo finally spoke up 

"Let them laugh. So what if we're different" Ken smiled and continued to eat. Leo nodded, agreeing with Ken. The table grew rather silent, until...

"What are you laughing at?" Ravi turned around and shouted, not being able to hold it in any longer. "Ravi.. Stay out of it" N put his hand on Ravi's shoulder. "...Dorks" one of the students muttered 

Hyuk gasped and stood up. "We are not dorks!" Hyuk declared, earning shrieks of laughter. Ken laughed nervously and pulled Hyuk back down to the table. "We are the bigger people, so just deal with it" Leo sighed and looked down at his food as he began to lose his appetite

"Kim Wonshik! Since when do you read??" one of the boys called out to the table. Ravi looked up from his book and clenched his fists

"I thought you had an IQ of 30!" another student taunted, making other kids, who weren't even involved, giggle to themselves. But Ravi had heard enough. He stood up and turned around. "YAH!" Ravi shouted. To this, Leo stood up and grabbed his arm. "Ravi, that's far enough" Leo warned him

"Yes, RAVI. Listen to your retarded friend" one of the bullies shouted, Leo looked up and saw that it was the kid who picked on him on the first day of the semester. Leo sighed as he took the abuse. Of course, it made him angry, but what could he do? Fight?

Ravi broke free from Leo's grip and stomped over to the bullies. "You don't know anything about me, so why don't you back off?" Ravi said through his teeth

"Or what?" the kid asked. 

"I may read more now than I used to, but at least I'm smart enough to back away from little pricks like you" Ravi hissed. Before another word could be spoken, one of the students pushed Ravi into one of the cafeteria tables. 

Hyuk gasped as he felt rage build up inside him. "When you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" Hyuk delcared and ran up to the kid and threw a punch with his skinny, boney hand

\------------

"Wow.. You guys are amazing" Jaehee let out a humorless laugh as she walked in on her bruised students, sitting on beds in the nurses office. "I don't know what to say"

"We're sorry, noona.." Hyuk sighed. "I know you are. But sorry is not gunna get you anywhere. You've ruined all of your chances to go to the shuttle tomorrow" Jaehee scolded them. 

"Do they know this..?" Hongbin asked

"Probably not. But they'll get the hint sooner or later" she said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Are you gunna tell on us?" N asked

"I wish I had a choice" Jaehee looked down at the ground 

"Will we get another chance to go?" Ravi asked

"We can only hope. But you'll have to wait.. And judging by your faces, you don't have much patience" Jaehee scolded. Just then, Yoohyuk ran in. "I heard what happened" he panted. Jaehee turned around and walked out of the room.

"Care to explain yourselves?" Yoohyuk asked and crossed his arms. "What is there to explain? We got our asses beat" Ken scoffed, making the others laugh. "Well, I can try to talk to the board about your trip to the shuttle. I can only TRY" Yoohyuk informed, sparking a little hope in the six students. 

"I feel like an idiot" Leo sighed. Yoohyuk heard this and walked over to him. "It was a dumb move, I'll admit that. I know that this isn't the real Taekwoon" Yoohyuk said.

"That goes for all of you" he added as he scanned the room with his eyes. The rest of them looked down

"Don't take advantage of the opportunity I gave you. I didn't give you my scholarship so you can fight" Yoohyuk scolded Leo and walked out, leaving the six to sulk. Leo felt his blood boil as he took his book bag and threw it down on the ground. "DAMN IT!" he screamed

"Leo hyung. Calm down" Ken said, his eyes glued to the ground. 

"We all screwed up, okay?" N raised his voice. 

"Imagine how our parents will react.." Hyuk shivered. 

"Who says we have to tell them?" Hongbin shrugged

"The administration will most likely call them when they find out" Ravi shook his head. "My parents will have another reason to be ashamed of me"

"Ravi hyung. Why are you still worrying about what your parents think?" Hyuk asked

"They are his parents! How is he supposed to feel?" Leo shouted, still yet to calm down. "I'd just ignore their opinion.. They don't seem to care since you have yet to even speak to them. You're wasting your energy on them, Ravi" Hongbin said.

"So what? Am I just supposed to pretend they don't exist?!" Ravi shouted, clenching his bloody fists

"Don't see why that would be a bad idea" Hongbin muttered loud enough for Ravi to hear

"YAH!" Ravi stood up, walked over to Hongbin, and smacked him. Hongbin got up and punched Ravi upside the head, getting them into their second fight in one day. "Break it up!" Ken shouted and pulled Hongbin away. "We're already idiots for getting in a fight with those kids, now we're fighting each other?!?!" N shouted. 

"You're the leader, no? Fix this" Leo pulled on N's shoulder. "What do you want me to do?" N shouted

"You're Shuttle Commander! And you told me yourself that you have good leader ship" Leo yelled in his face. Sure, N and Leo were buds, but Leo still had a bone to pick with him since he stole his dream job, even though it wasn't N's choice.

"We're not on the shuttle, Taekwoon! We're on Earth! This is reality!" N felt like crying. 

The rest of the group froze to the sound of N's voice cracking. "I'm not a good leader! I barely consider myself a good person!" N sobbed and wiped his black eye. 

"All I want from everybody is to stop fighting. Not just each other, but everyone! I don't c-care if we're-e different! I don't care if we d-don't.. I don't care, if we d-don't fit in! I love you guys-s! I don't care if-f I've only known you-u for a f-ew weeks. You're like brothers to m-me now and I can't stand to watch you all fight each other! So please, STOP!" N rambled, then fell to his knees in a sobbing heap. 

"Hyung... S... Stop crying. Get up" Hyuk felt a lump in as he looekd down at N. 

"He's right.. We need to stop" Ken piped up, feeling his own eyes water up. Ravi finally backed away from Hongbin and into the corner of the room to scold himself while Hongbin scooted closer to Hyuk to comfort him. 

The six boys took a short moment to cry with each other

\----

"We can't tell them, Yoohyuk" Jaehee paced back and forth in his office. "We have to. This was their mistake. If we don't tell them, we'll make it our mistake. We'll share the blame. Trust me, I don't wanna tell them either" Yoohyuk explained his thoughts. "Those boys provoked them. My boys have been so excited for the shuttle.. But it just seems like..." Jaehee started

"Like what?"

"It seems like there is always something standing in their way" Jaehee started to cry. Yoohyuk saw this and rushed to her side to hold her.

\----

"Idiots"

"Dorks"

"Freaks" the six boys heard their other roommates talk smack about them amongst themselves. Ravi sighed in frustration as he made his bed and applied pain killer to his black eye. "Don't let them get to you, Ravi. We've learned an important lesson today.." N said and organized Ravi's things with him. "Thanks hyung. But don't we already learn something new everyday?" Ravi smiled and laid down, cringing at the feeling of pressure on his bruises.

"I guess you're right.. Goodnight" N smiled and swallowed a few pills to help with his pain.

\----

"Hongbin.. Tell me about your friendship with Ken and Hyukkie" Leo said as he sat at the edge of Hongbin's bed. 

"I became good friends with Hyuk.. And Hyuk and Ken hyung have been besties since they were babies. So I was sorta forced to be Ken's friend too" Hongbin explained. 

"Is he a good friend?" Leo asked

Hongbin scoffed. "Does he seem like a good friend to you?"

"He might be annoying as hell... But he's there for me when I need him" Leo shrugged. "Well, that's pretty much how I feel" Hongbin rubbed his aching shoulder.

"Want me to put some ointment on your shoulder?" Leo asked

"Please.. You want me to help with your eye. It looks bad" Hongbin offered, to which Leo giggled. "That's what pain pills are for, my friend"

\----

"Hyung.. Tell me a story" Hyuk said to Ken as he laid on his bottom bunk bed. "What kind of story, darling?" Ken asked. "Don't call me that!" Hyuk raised his voice.

"Sorry. I say stupid things when I'm tired" Ken sighed

"You say stupid stuff whether you're dead tired or wide awake" Hyuk giggled

Ken rolled his eyes and covered himself with his sheets once again to fight the cold weather. "Just go to sleep, Hyukkie" he sighed before he cringed when he put pressure on his black eye. Hyuk pouted and attempted to fall asleep again.

\----

"So.. It is my understanding that your students, six simple students that you promised me that you'd look after, have gotten into a fight?" Director Choi asked, to which Jaehee only nodded her head at the other side of his desk. 

"Well, that's just great" Choi sighed. Jaehee knew this wasn't going to end well

"Sir, my students are very sorry for what they did and they wish they could take it back. I was really hoping you could change your mind and let them visit the shuttle tomorrow" Jaehee pleaded

"Why should I do that, Jaehee? They have broken school rules" Choi raised one eyebrow

"Punish them the day after tomorrow.. You can do whatever. Just don't expel them.. They've been so excited for this trip.."

"But they keep getting into some kind of trouble and it's irritating us all"

"This trip to the shuttle will change them. I know it. If they don't get to go tomorrow, we'll have to wait until next semester, or maybe even next year"

Director Choi sighed, looking down at the boys' files on his desk, thinking about what to do with them. "You really think this trip will help them?" Choi asked. Jaehee nodded her head slowly

"Here's what I'll do.. Tell them they can still go tomorrow. I'll be calling their parents the day after they get back.. Other than that, I don't know.. I'm truly sorry you had to be stuck with these misbehaved kids" Director Choi said. Jaehee smiled as the director made his final decision, but felt insulted after she heard what he had to say about her students

"No disrespect sir, but those boys are like sons to me.. I'll fight for them no matter what" Jaehee raised her voice

"Well of course you would. Why else would you be here at such a late hour?" he smiled and put the students' files away once again. Jaehee felt that the next words out of her mouth wouldn't be the right ones, so she bit her tongue after a short 'thank you', and left

\----

Hongbin opened his eyes to a liquid being poured on his face. As his eyes widened, the liquid got into his eyes and burned like blue blazes. Hongbin screamed to the top of his lungs, waking the rest of his roommates. All he could hear was yelling and, what sounded like it was right next to him, laughing. 

"What's going on in here!?" Hongbin could hear Director Kim's voice from afar. Suddenly, he could smell lemons

Someone was pouring lemon juice on Hongbin's face. 

He could swear his eyes were sizzling, as if pouring salt on a snail, when he heard N's voice and Leo's voice, pleading with other boys to stop. Then soon, he could hear Ravi's, Ken's, and Hyuk's voices, begging for the bullies to end the torture inflicted on poor Hongbin, who was so proud of his friends for not fighting.

"Well, we're not going to the shuttle tomorrow anyway, so I don't have that much to lose" Hongbin thought..


	8. We Have Lift-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited fieldtrip to the space shuttle takes an unexpected turn

"How are your eyes, Binnie?" Ken asked Hongbin who sat next to him on the bus. Hongbin was still in pain and wasn't in good condition for anything after his rude awakening the night before. "I'll be fine.. I'm just happy we got a second chance" he smiled, despite the stinging in his eyes

Leo heard this from behind them on the bus and smiled. Now knowing that Hongbin was in a good mood, even through all the BS he's had to endure, made Leo more happy than ever

"What are you so smiley about?" N asked Leo, who was sitting next to him. Leo rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "How can you not smile? We got a second chance" Leo shrugged, not looking at N as he spoke, which was no surprise to him since Leo rarely spoke to someone and looked at them in the eye at the same time. 

"Why do you do that?" N asked Leo. 

Leo finally tore his gaze away from the window and titled his head. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You barely ever look at someone when you talk to them.. Why? Do you just have a fear of eye contact?" N chuckled, but at the same time was very much serious.

"I don't know. It's just a habit, I guess" Leo went back to looking out the window. N decided to shrug it off. If that was the person Leo was, N had no problem accepting him..

After they were finally inside bounds, the bus stopped and the boys and their instructor wandered off the bus. The first one off the bus was Ravi. The first thing that caught his eye was the shuttle. standing probably twenty stories high. "Waaaaah" Ravi whispered. Next off the bus was N, who couldn't hold in his excitement, so he only screeched and ran around the bus, flailing his arms like 1st grader.

Leo hopped off the bus and grabbed N by his collar to stop him. "Act your age" Leo whispered in his ear. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just super excited" N gushed. Leo couldn't take it anymore. His face turned red and he started to breathe heavily

"I KNOW SO AM I!" Leo hopped up and down with N, clapping his hands together loudly. 

After the rest of the students got off the bus, they changed their clothes and into their space suits. As they walked across the bridge from the equipment room into the shuttle, they all looked down. Realizing how high they were, Hyuk started to sweat, but soon felt a hand grip his own. He looked up to see Hongbin. "Don't worry Hyukkie" Hongbin smiled and walked with him, side by side.

"Okay guys. We don't have that much time in here. Make sure to watch your heads" Jaehee announced as she crept into the small shuttle. "Oh my gosh!" Hyuk beamed

"Look at this!" Ken smiled, finally speaking up

"Pilot and Commander. Take your seats" Jaehee ordered, to which they both did in record time. N and Leo looked at each other and smiled, then looking back down at the buttons and signals. "Everyone else, make sure to get strapped in" Jaehee said to the other members, and so they did. "This is gunna be amazing, I'm so nervous!" Ravi shook in his chair. "Take a deep breath, hyung" Hyuk giggled and massaged Ravi's shoulder.

As everyone was still trying to contain their excitement, Hongbin rubbed his irritated eyes, which still stung from the lemon juice attack from last night. Ken noticed this and passed him a small bottle of eye drops. "Hope this helps" Ken said

Hongbin looked up with his blood shot eyes and picked the eye drops out of Ken's hands. "T-Thanks hyung" Hongbin sighed and applied the eye drops quietly

"Pilot and Commander, please obtain your cue cards" Jaehee ordered. N and Leo both obeyed. "Roger" N and Leo both said in sync, making them giggle

"Everyone set?" 

"Roger" Hyuk said

"Roger" Hongbin replied

"Roger" Ravi said

"Roger" Ken smiled

"Roger" Leo beamed

"ROGER" N shouted, making everyone laugh

Jaehee put on her headset and pressed the button. "Control, this is Optimus. Do you copy?"

\-----

In the Mission Control lab, Yoohyuk put on his headset and smiled as he looked up at the shuttle through the window, knowing they were inside and safe. "Roger, Optimus, this is Launch Control" Yoohyuk said into the mic. Jaehee's eyes widened since she had no idea Yoohyuk would be the lead in Mission Control

"Yoohyuk?! Is that you??" Jaehee beamed. 

"Indeed it is" Yoohyuk started, then turned to his shuttle control at his desk. "How are we?"

"Booster A and B solid, ready for ignition. Stand by for main engine test" the Booster Engineer declared. His eyes glued to his computer

\-----

"Go ahead" N said to Leo, to which Leo's eyes widened. "A-Are you sure?"

"I know you want to" N smiled and threw his hands off of the gears. Leo nodded and his headset's audio button. "Control, this is Optimus. Radio check satisfactory.. Over" Leo said with a smile and wiggled in his seat while excitement gripped his entire being

"YEAH GO TAEKWOON HYUNG!" Ken shouted with happiness.

\-----

Yoohyuk smiled as he heard the students whoop and holler happily through the mic. "Alright. Stand by for FRF ignition. Counting down..." Yoohyuk announced as the Flight Director counted down from 10 

\-----

"10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. " he counted down as the students smiled

"4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. Go for main engine test" he declared and pressed the button, igniting the boosters.

\-----

The shuttle shook and swayed, just like a real lift off. Leo and N high fived each other while Ravi and Hyuk held hands. "This is so cool!" Hongbin screamed

\-----

"We have main engine start" Yoohyuk smiled

\-----

Meanwhile, Rovix stood in front of the monitors, watching the engine test from a surveillance camera. 

"T-Theeey neeedd Theerrmal Currt-t-tain Faaailu-ure" Rovix said as he controlled the shuttle's boosters. 

Rovix put in a secret code and initiated Thermal Curtain Failure. 

"H-H-Haaaave Fuu-un Hyyyuk-k" 

\-----

As the members of mission control watched the seemingly harmless engine test, an alarm started to sound. the Booster Engineer looked down at his computer and his eyes widened. "We have overheat on booster B" he announced

"Temperature?" Yoohyuk asked

"1200 degrees.. And rising" he read off his screen, making Yoohyuk panic. "Get it operational" he almost screamed

"The Thermal Curtain is failing" the Data Processing Engineer started to panic as well. By this time, everyone knew what was about to happen, and were definitely not okay with it.

"We're past shut down temperature. There is no stopping it" the Booster Engineer declared.. "We have Thermal Curtain Failure"

\-----

As mission control scramble to fix booster B, an alarm finally sounds in the shuttle, startling all six students and Jaehee. "What's going on? What does that mean??" Hongbin asked as he heard the alarm from the back seat.

Leo looked around to see what the problem was, but he couldn't seem to find it.. "What's wrong?!" N shouted

"I don't know!" Leo shouted back. Soon, Jaehee got in the front to look around for answers. When she realized what was happening...

"Leo unstrap yourself.." she ordered. "WHAT?!" Leo screamed

"Do it now. Listen to me!" Jaehee yelled as Leo struggled to unbuckle his seat belt. When he did, he fell back with Ken and Hongbin. "Hyung, what's happening?!" Ken asked. "I don't know yet" Leo said

"Noona! Tell us what's happening!" N cried, desperate for answers. "Booster B has overheated, it's getting ready to ignite" Jaehee finally broke the horrifying news. N's jaw dropped, as he knew exactly what might happen, either they do nothing and they die, or they light booster A and they launch. Jaehee grabbed Leo's headset and pressed the audio button

"Light booster A! Light it now or we'll go up in flames damn it!" Jaehee screamed angrily into the mic. "Please help us!" Ravi screamed, knowing what was happening as well. 

\-----

"Ignite it" Yoohyuk said as he bit down on his nails. "Sir, we're not authorized" the Booster Engineer panicked

Yoohyuk threw his fist down on his desk in anger. "Light it or they're dead" he said quietly

He nodded. "Ignite booster A" he announced. 

The Spacecraft Communicater hit his audio button on his headset and typed in his code to ignite booster A. "Igniting booster A.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.." he said into the mic, letting Jaehee know

"Mark booster ignites" the Booster Engineer yelled

"Booster ignites, on" the Spacecraft Communicator yelled back

\-----

"Taekwoon hyung! Sit with me quick!" Hongbin said as he unstrapped his seat belt, inviting Leo to sit on his lap. Leo takes it and straps them in together.

"GO FOR LAUNCH NOW!" Jaehee screamed into the mic, holding on tight for the real deal. "Everyone, hold on tight!!" her voice echoed throughout the small shuttle. Everyone held on to the handles by their chairs tight, squeezed their eyes, and clenched their teeth.

\-----

"LAUNCH IT!" Yoohyuk shouted the command and the Flight Dynamics Officer set the engine ablaze, launching the shuttle into space. 

Kids, including the boys' roommates, from Space Camp watch from across the lake as the shuttle takes off slowly but surely, taking pictures and videos

"Go, baby, go" the Spacecraft Communicator whispers as the shuttle soars higher and higher into the sky, and soon, into the stratosphere and beyond

\-----

"Jesus christ" Jaehee whispered as she, and her students can feel the shuttle begin to fly. "This is actually happening" N said to himself, still finding it hard to believe. As the shuttle reached higher and higher altitude, Leo and Hongbin felt like crying. "This is not what I wanted.. We're not ready" Hongbin said. Leo heard this and held Hongbin's hand. 

"It's okay.. We're gunna be okay" Leo said, holding back tears.

\-----

"God... We have lift-off" Yoohyuk sighed as he watched his childhood friend and her six students leave the Earth


	9. Like Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word spreads of the team's trip to space and the boys feel the effect of zero gravity

"More on this story as it develops.." the reporter on the television said in the background while the Lee family ate dinner..

"How was class today?" Mr. Lee asked his oldest son as the family ate at the dinner table

"It was fine, I guess" he responded.. "..You guess?" his mom asked with a smirk. "Well, I think he ditched" the middle son shrugged, trying to hold in his laughter

"YOU DID?!?" their mother almost screamed.. 

"NO I DIDN'T!" the oldest son shouted worriedly and turned to his younger brother and smacked him on the arm. "Stop being ridiculous" he said

"Sorry. I was just joking, mom" the middle son smiled. Their mother took in a sigh of relief

The dinner table grew silent again as they ate and listened to the news

"Breaking news. A shuttle from the new space camp facility in Seoul has launched accidentally. Apparently the shuttle was running a routine engine test with an instructor and six students inside.." the reporter explained the news, which caught the families attention. "Listen to that, guys" the middle brother said and ran to the living room to watch the TV, followed by the oldest brother and their parents

"As the engine test was in progress, one of the boosters overheated and the shuttle had to be launched to avoid any casualties. The shuttle is now in orbit and looking for a safe landing spot. No luck on finding the names of the people inside the shuttle but we'll get back to everyone on it when we find out"

"Wow, how scary for the people on that rocket" the middle son said

"It's not a rocket, it's a shuttle" the oldest brother spat as his anxiety started to shake him

"Really hope your brother isn't on that shuttle" their mother sighed and put her hand on the oldest brother's shoulder

"He probably isn't.. And even if he is, Jaehwan is a smart cookie. He can do anything" the oldest brother smiled.

\-----

"Is that my dress?!" the woman almost shouted at her sister when she came down the stairs, ready to eat dinner. "I thought it was pretty. I just wanted to try it on" the younger sister shrugged her shoulders. "How many times do I have to tell you not to go through my things? This happens every time I come to visit! Take it off now!" the older sister ranted and pushed her sister up the stairs to change. "WAIT! Can I take a picture in it?" the younger sister teased.

"Girls! Come in here and watch the news.. I think it might have something to do with Hakyeon!" the two women's oldest brother called them into the living room.

The two sisters froze and ran into the living room where the rest of the family was watching nervously. 

"As the engine test was in progress, one of the boosters overheated and the shuttle had to be launched to avoid any casualties. The shuttle is now in orbit and looking for a safe landing spot. No luck on finding the names of the people inside the shuttle but we'll get back to everyone on it when we find out"

Hakyeon's mother turned the TV off and turned to her oldest son. "They don't have any names yet. You can't be certain your brother is on that shuttle" she said in a low tone.

"He just might be. He called me just a couple days ago saying that the school is letting him go to the shuttle during an engine test." the oldest brother said he bit his nails. "Hakyeonnie can't go into space now. He's not ready" the younger sister sat down as she felt tears develop in her eyes. 

\-----

"No luck on finding the names of the people inside the shuttle but we'll get back to everyone on it when we find out" the reporter said as the young girl watched intently. As soon as the news team moved on to another topic, the girl whipped out her cell phone and called her father. 

Unfortunately, he didn't answer. So she left a message

"Dad, can you come home soon? And bring mom too. You have to watch the news. I recorded it for you. It's about space camp. They had an accidental shuttle launch with students inside. And.. Wonshik isn't returning my calls.. I'm afraid he's in the shuttle.. Please come home" the girls' voice cracked as she hung up the phone and watched the news over again, thinking about her older brother. 

\-----

"Will you please come downstairs so you can watch the news with us? It's important" the young woman read the text from her dad and she laid on her bed. The girl put her phone on sleep mode and walked downstairs to meet her parents..

"What's so important on the news that I have to come downstairs?" the girl rolled her eyes. Her parents looked at her with worried eyes as she walked into the living room. Her father played the news over for her again.

"..S-So what?" she stuttered, feeling the angst in her parents faces as she looked back up at them..

"There are thousands of students in that school. What makes you think Sanghyuk is on that shuttle?" Hyuk's older sister added

"Your mother is very worried. I suggest we support her and pray together until we really know" Mr. Han said as he massaged his wife's shoulders

\-----

"Girls, come watch the news with me and your mother" their father opened the door to their shared bedroom. The two sisters rolled their eyes. "Why?" the oldest sister asked

"Because, it's very important to know what's going on.. You should be-"

"HONEY!!!" their father was cut off by his wife shouting for him downstairs. The two sisters and their father exchanged worried glances and ran down the stairs. 

"No luck on finding the names of the people inside the shuttle but we'll get back to everyone on it when we find out" they heard the repoter on the TV

"What was that? Did he say shuttle?" the father asked as he ran to his wife's side

"Is this about Space Camp?" the younger sister asked. 

The two sisters' mother decided to play the news story over again for them so she didn't have to explain it. 

"Why are you so worried, mom? There are thousands of kids at that school.. It's a very slim chance that Hongbinnie is on that shuttle. Don't get worked up too much" the oldest sister walked up to her mother and put her arm around her. "He's my only son. How am I supposed to feel?" she said as she grabbed a box of tissues on the counter

\-----

"Honey, this is the sixth voicemail I've sent you tonight. Your sisters are home and they want to say hi tonight. I know you must be busy, but I hope you get this message before you go to sleep. We'll be waiting for your call" the woman left a voicemail for her youngest child and her only son, Taekwoon. 

"He still hasn't picked up, huh?" Leo's oldest sister asked, to which his mother only nodded quietly

"It's okay. We'll wait" the middle daughter shrugged

"Girls, dinner is almost done.. How about you sit down and watch the news or something" Leo's father emerged from the kitchen and suggested. 

"I'd rather watch a movie.." the oldest sister smiled and ran into the living room to pick out a movie, leaving the family in an awkward silence. "I hope Taekwoon is alright. He's really good with answering his phone" the youngest sister looked down at the ground. 

"Space Camp seems to be a very busy place.. Don't think too much about it" the middle sister smiled and hugged her sister

Soon, the family could hear the movie playing and joined the oldest sister to watch it and eat dinner, skipping the evening news

\-----

"Instituting roll maneuver, Optimus" the Flight Director said into his mic to Jaehee

"Roger, Control" he heard her in his ear piece. He looked up at Yoohyuk, who was pacing and biting at his finger nails. Knowing Jaehee's and Yoohyuk's close relationship, he stood up and walked up to Yoohyuk. "Hey, you wanna take it?" the Flight Director asked him and put his headset in Yoohyuk's hands

Yoohyuk, with shaky hands, put on the headset, not knowing what to say.

"Jaehee?" he said

"Yoohyuk.. What the hell?" Jaehee asked in almost a whisper as she looked to her left to see N sitting still with his eyes closed as they continued to ascend into outer space.

"I guess you won't have to wait too long anymore" Yoohyuk chuckled nervously. "Jaehee, you need to throttle" he continued, but Jaehee had zoned out and forgot to respond, startling Yoohyuk

"Optimus, this is Control.. Throttle" he repeated

Jaehee shook her head and cleared her throat. "Copy, Control. Main engines at 65%." she read the meters and said. "Hongbin! Can you hear me? Drop the solid boosters. They're on your side!" Jaehee bent her neck back and ordered Hongbin, who obeyed and threw the switch that shut down the solid boosters,

"Now arm SRB separation" she ordered again. "Where?!" Hongbin shouted with Leo still on his lap

"Panel C3! On your right side!" Jaehee called back

"Optimus, you are go for SRB separation" Yoohyuk said into the mic to Jaehee

"Find it!?" Jaehee asked Hongbin from the front. Leo pointed to it as Hongbin hit it switch

"They have SRB separation" the Booster Engineer confirmed from his desk. "Okay. Optimus, this is control, press for MICO. You are go for main engine cut off" Yoohyuk said into the mic

"Roger" Jaehee said and cut off the main engines. "MICO is on schedule, over" she continued

"Just hang in there, babe" Yoohyuk smiled as he thought of Jaehee. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard nothing but white noise in his headset. "Jaehee?"

"MICO is on schedule, over....? Control, this is Optimus.. MICO is on schedule, over" Jaehee kept repeating

"Optimus?" Yoohyuk said into the mic.. "We're losing them, Yoohyuk. The shuttle isn't flight ready, so they have short range radio" Spacecraft Communicator announced. Yoohyuk took a deep breath and took off the headset and handed it back to the Flight Director 

"We lost them" Jaehee said and took off her headset, causing the boys to panic.

"Calm down, guys! Ken, go for ET separation on my count. 3, 2, 1" Jaehee counted down for Ken, who pushed the button for ET separation. 

Everything went silent until there's a shift in the shuttle, jerking everyone around

"Tracking reads Optimus at 180 by 33. They're in orbit" the Data Processing Engineer announced

"What's happening now?!" Ravi shouted as the shuttle floats. "We're in orbit, you guys.. Great job" Jaehee smiled and checked to see that everything was stable. The boys took a deep breath. Hongbin let go of Leo's waist, took a deep sigh of relief, and put his hands to his sides. Leo had his eyes closed as he took in the fact that they were safe when he felt himself start to hover away from Hongbin's lap. 

Hongbin noticed this and his eyes windened. Soon, everyone was staring. Leo knew what was happening but was too afraid to open his eyes or move a muscle

"H-Hyung?" Hyuk stuttered as everyone watched. Leo opened his eyes and looked around at everyone.. "I'm.. I'm floating.." Leo whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. N turned around and saw Leo floating closer to him..

"Taekwoonnie..." N gasped, finally realizing that Leo was floating. 

"Hakyeon-ah.. It's nothing like we thought it would be.. It's even better" Leo said to him with a smile

N smiled at Leo as he held out his hand, still buckled in his seat.. Leo took his hand and felt happiness overwhelm the both of them. Seeing each other levitate in space was a dream both Leo and N had ever since they'd met. Not with Jaehee, or Ken, or Ravi, or Hyuk, or Hongbin, but strangely enough, just the two of them together. No matter how annoying N could be at times, Leo would dream of him, and him only. They discussed their dreams together at night and wished on every shooting star to hopefully float in space together. 

"N.." they heard Jaehee say from Leo's original seat. "You can unstrap yourself now" Jaehee smiled. N looked down at his belt, then back up at Leo. "It'll be okay.. I'll hold your hand" Leo smiled.

N took a deep breath and unbuckled his seat belt. He wouldn't dare push off of his seat, instead he let himself float. Leo tugged a little at N's hand, to which he jumped. 

"I'm sorry.. I won't do it again" Leo apologized. 

"No.. It's okay.. Pull me closer" N said quietly. Leo nodded and pulled N closer to him gradually. Soon, Ravi decided to unbuckle his seat belt and pushed himself off of his seat carefully, trying not to make any noise. "Hongbin.." Ravi whispered as he got closer to him. Hongbin turned around and gasped to see Ravi floating.. 

Ken felt warmth seeing N and Leo with each other and decided to join the party, followed by Hongbin. "Ken hyung!" Hongbin said as he reached out to him. "You're okay Binnie" Ken smiled and took his hands in his, feeling their bond grow stronger. Ken then suddenly looked over Hongbin's shoulder to see Hyuk still strapped to his seat. Hongbin noticed and turned around to the frightened maknae. "Hyukkie.. It's okay" Hongbin smiled and grabbed a bar and moved closer to him. "I can't, hyung.." Hyuk shook his head. 

"Yes you can.. I've got you.. Don't think about it. Just look at me" Hongbin smiled and took his hands. As Ken and Ravi giggled together, Hyuk focused on how much fun they were having and reached for his belt and unbuckled himself. He felt like crying when he felt himself hover above his seat.. "Hyung!" Hyuk almost screamed. 

"It's okay.. Just look at me.. You're doing great.." Hongbin smiled, refusing to let go of Hyuk's hands.

"I'm... I'm flying, hyung!" Hyuk finally smiled floated closer to him. "You are, Hyukkie" Hongbin laughed and held him closer.

"Ken hyung! Be careful" Ravi warned Ken. "I'm flying, Wonshik!" Ken beamed as he grabbed everything in sight so he can move about the shuttle. "Just be careful" Ravi looked down, trying to be more adventurous.. But ended up scaring himself. "Hyung! Help!" he called for Ken. 

"Ravi! Are you okay?" Ken came back and held him by the arms.. "Yes.." he sighed. "Just don't leave me alone again". "I won't" Ken smiled and pulled Ravi into a hug, calming him down

"Just like in our dreams" N said to Leo. Leo smiled and nodded. "I can't believe our dream came true.." Leo said, feeling happiness watching N finally smile at him. "It feels.." N started..

"Like.." 

"Like magic..." N and Leo both said at the same time.

 

"Okay guys, I hope you're having fun.. But we have a few things to talk about" Jaehee said after she was done looking around the shuttle

\---

Down on Earth in the Mission Control room, two hours after the launch, press had come in to get answers. Yoohyuk was sitting next to the Flight Dynamics officer, Lee Hyukjae. 

"They're gunna want to know names" Hyukjae sighed.

"Give them the names. Their families will want to know where their children are" Yoohyuk said to Hyukjae, who left his desk to talk to the press. "Hyukjae.. Tell them they'll be back in 12 hours" Yoohyuk said. 

The Spacecraft Commander, Kim Minseok heard Yoohyuk say this and piped up. "Yoohyuk hyung.. If that's the case.. We're gunna need earlier re-entry.." Minseok said

"Why? What's the problem?" Yoohyuk asked

"The shuttle wasn't flight ready. With the amount of oxygen they have.. They won't be alive in 12 hours"

\-----

"And onto our continued coverage on our earlier story, a shuttle that was sent into outer space after a thermal curtain failure with one instructor and six students inside has been in orbit for about three hours now" Ken's father heard the reporter on the television say, waking him up from his nap. 

"The names and faces of the students and the instructor have been identified. 39-year-old Han Jaehee has been forced into space along with her six students. Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaewhan, Kim Wonshik, Lee Hongbin, and Han Sanghyuk" the reporter announced as the boys' pictures popped up on the screen. When Ken's father recognized his son's face in his picture, he rushed upstairs to wake up his wife and two other sons

\-----

"Mom! They found out the names of the students that are in orbit!" Hakyeon's older sister called her mother from the living room. The whole family came rushing in

"39-year-old Han Jaehee has been forced into space along with her six students. Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan.." the reporter went on. Before the family could listen anymore, Hakyeon's mother fainted and hit the ground with a loud thud.

\-----

"Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan, Kim Wonshik, Lee Hongbin, and Han Sanghyuk" Hyuk's older sister sobbed into her tissue when she heard her little brother's name. 

"Sanghyuk-ah.. Oh god, no" she cried alone while her parents were asleep.

\-----

"Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan, Kim Wonshik, Lee Hongbin, and Han Sanghyuk"

Hongbin's mother felt like screaming. "No... Hongbinnie" his older sister cried into her jacket. Hongbin's father felt his forehead heat up as he collapsed on the ground

\-----

"Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan, Kim Wonshik, Lee Hongbin, and Han Sanghyuk"

As the reporter finally let out the heart-stopping news, Ravi's mother collapsed on the floor and sobbed. "Wonshik oppa!" Ravi's younger sister cried. Ravi's father only turned away from the TV, feeling himself tear up.

\-----

Leo's sister played on her computer in the darkness of the living room. The only light was her computer screen and the television, which was on mute in the background.

Just as she shut her laptop and let out a yawn, she looked at the TV to see her brother's picture on the news, along with five other boys' pictures.

"MOM, WHY IS TAEKWOON ON THE NEWS!?!?!" she screamed frantically

\-----


End file.
